The Thorns of A Rose
by IceFemme
Summary: SEQUEL TO RUSSIAN MAFIA BOSS! Rose is pregnant! Dimitri had quit working for the mafia, but when trouble arises, will he have to go back to assure Rose and his child's safety? How will Rose feel about this? New characters introduced! Lemons will be marked! ON HIATUS!
1. Nikolai

The Thorns of A Rose

**AN**/**SEQUEL TO **_RUSSIAN MAFIA BOSS_

**Summary: Rose and Dimitri have a little bundle of joy on the way! Dimitri has quit being apart of the Mafia for Rose, but when some trouble arises... will he have to go back to make sure that Rose is safe? How will Rose take this? And their child? Lemons beware.**

Rose POV

The door opened and shortly after closed. His brilliant smell wafted to me before I even saw him. Yup, he's home.

A pair of beefy, strong arms coil around my waist, pulling me into a hard stomach. My head leans back to rest on a bicep, and the beautiful scent of aftershave envelopes me.

"Hey," comes a husky voice from behind me. I can only smile and bite my lips. He has this amazing affect on me, and I can't quite put a finger on what it is, but it's powerful. With just the look in his eyes, he can make me do anything he wants. But he isn't like that; in fact, he prefers doing things for me, especially because of my condition.

Well, I'd hardly call it a condition-it's much too glorious to be called something like that. Having a broken leg is a condition. Having bodily temperature problems is a condition.

Being pregnant is most definitely _not_ a condition.

It's beautiful. I'm beautiful. My son is beautiful. Or, at least he will be when he comes out.

"Hi there, cowboy," I teased, turning around and facing the love of my life. Dimitri Belikov. Aah, what a beautiful face. I can look at him for the rest of eternity and never get bored of his face. And body, Jesus he is to die for.

Dimitri and I met about seven months ago. It was a weird incident... you could call it that. He smashed my window and hid in my home. I was scared shitless, and in the process, I nearly gave him a concussion. I didn't interogate him much, and let him stay in my home. I know, it's weird how I completely believed him and didn't call the cops. I'm surprised myself.

But it turned out to be the smartest choice of my life.

I had been unaware that he had been doing work underground, killing people, including my best friend's whole family. I was sincerely ticked off, but I still didn't call the police. The reason? Frankly, I was afraid. I wasn't sure what Dimitri was capable of, and he didn't seem like the cuddles with kittens type. I hadn't realized that the real reason was that I was falling head over heels in love with him. It was odd, I hadn't known that much information about the man, though I was so, so interested in him already. Ever since those drunken kisses the night of the date I had with Adrian, and that time that he pressed a gun's barrel to my heart.

I began to feel... something for him. I wasn't sure if it was romantic, or purely a fling, because I still hadn't known too much of him at that point. But when he returned from that little trip he took, things became steamy. And not to mention, real. I had been lying to my father to allow Dimitri to stay with me. I didn't know why, but I really wanted him there. Maybe I had an attraction to him the whole time.

Things had quickly escalated, hence me pregnant, and our marriage.

Yeah, we got married. It was a beautiful wedding. Few people were there, after all, most of both our families were deceased, but my dad showed up with a couple of his body guards. Lissa and everyone I worked with came, Sonya and Mikhail too. Some people from school I invited as well, and Dimitri had some friends from Russia that he asked to come as well. It was a little wedding, it was in a beautiful garden, and after the whole after party, we went home and were at it for hours like bunnies.

I quickly glanced down at the wedding band on my ring finger. It was absolutely gorgeous. I could never fathom how Dimitri had the eye for the perfect ring, but this certainly was the one.

"How was your day, beautiful?" Dimitri asked me. I smiled at him and began to tell him about Lissa's and my little lunch date. Dimitri led me into the living room. A few weeks before the wedding, Abe had tried to buy Dimitri and I a new house. Dimitri, however, refused his offer. He paid for our own house with his money, declaring that it was ours, and only ours.

Meaning, Abe would have to knock when he wanted to come in.

No more getting caught with no pants on! I was thankful for that, thankful for Dimitri in general.

"And how was yours?" I asked sitting beside him, leaning my head on his shoulder. There was faint music playing in the background; there always was. It helped Rex sleep and if I ever wanted to sleep again, I would play this music. That dog has some damn lungs!

Dimitri shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing too serious. Just a couple broken limbs," he said. I know what you're thinking-Dimitri's still in the mafia?

No, he's a doctor. It surprised me too. "I still don't understand how you're a doctor," I said with a small chuckle.

Dimitri tsked. "You always think the worst of me, Roza," he whined and turned to me and pressed his lips to mine for a quick peck. I giggled and sank into the couch more.

"You think so? Then you'd be surprised what I was thinking about while Lissa was over," I said seductively. I leaned in. "I though of you naked, laying on the bed, waiting for me to join you," I whispered in his ear.

A shiver ran through Dimitri's spine, and I felt him twitch beside me. "Roza... the things you do to me..." he whimpered. I knew that Dimitri had a serious soft spot for me, and I used it to my advantage all the time.

Dimitri's hand lingered to my tummy, my very swollen and vaguely resembling a watermelon, tummy. He brushed his fingers over it. He gazed at my stomach lovingly, I knew his son meant the world to him, unborn or not.

"How is my son doing?" Dimitri asked, glancing over at me. We had found out the gender almost a month ago, more or less.

"He kicked a lot today. Maybe it was because I was thinking about you so much," I said in a soft voice. Dimitri turned to look at me, cupped my face with his big, calloused hands and crashed his lips down on mine.

"I love you so much," he whispered to me. I smiled as I felt my eyes prickle. I knew he was telling the absolute truth.

_I was on my knees, before the toilet, throwing up my breakfast. I felt horrible all morning. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so Dimitri didn't have work today. He kneeled besides me, holding my hair back from my face, rubbing my back lovingly, whispering sweet nothings in Russian. I could only understand half the words he was saying, but at the moment, my mind was directed towards other matters._

_Dimitri flushed the toilet for me, and helped me get up. He rubbed the corners of my lips with a damp towel and handed me a cup of water. _

_"Are you okay, Sweetheart?" he asked me soothingly. I nodded my head, downing the cup and placing it down on the sink counter. I took a deep breath and picked up the box. I looked at it, and then at Dimitri. He stared at me blankly, not moving. _

_I waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo. Dimitri. Out," I said, jabbing my thumb in the direction of the door. Dimitri shook out of the trance he was in and rose an eyebrow. _

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because. You're not going to watch me piss on a stick," I said and grasped his hand, pulling him to the door. A snooty smirk formed at his lips. _

_"I've seen you piss many time. Sometimes you didn't even know I was watching," he said, and my face contorted in horror. "How could this be any different?" he asked, confused._

_"Okay, you're weird. Out. Now. Go play with Rex or something. He needs something to hump, go offer him your leg," I teased, holding the door knob with Dimitri on the other side. _

_"I'd rather hump your leg, Roza."_

_I snickered and closed the door, making sure to lock it before heading back over to the toilet to do my business. _

_Two minutes later, I had already peed on three of them, and they were all sitting on the toilet lids with the caps back on. I was waiting patiently. To pass some time, I washed my hands and even did a little nervous dance. Dimitri knocked on the door, and I anxiously opened it and ushered him in. _

_"Now we play the waiting game..." I said mysteriously. Dimitri only chuckled and shook his head side to side. _

_We stood there for one more minute, in which felt like four goddamned hours. Rex waddled in and watched the ordeal. _

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Positive._

_Dimitri's eyes were as wide as saucers, and at first I didn't know what to think._

_Was he disappointed? Was he angry? Was he happy?_

_I turned to him, tears threatening to spill, and he shook his head from the shock. "Fuck!" he shouted. I gasped at him._

_He didn't want me. He hated me. He didn't want our child. _

_Dimitri leaned his head against the wall, not moving. I slowly walked up behind him, placing my fingers on the small of his back. "Dimitri..." I mumbled. _

_Dimitri turned around in a flash, and in that millisecond of time, I was in his arms. Dimitri was breathing harsh breaths. All I could think was 'he's going to leave me', but he didn't speak. _

_He pulled away from me, and I was absolutely flabbergasted to see tears rolling down his cherry red cheeks. "Roza..."_

_I broke out crying when he spoke my name. "I'm sorry!" I cried. Dimitri watched me, confused. He placed a trembling hand on my cheek, and I looked into his bottomless eyes. "I'm so sorry," I said, putting my head in my hands. _

_Dimitri peeled my hands from my face and made me look at him. "Roza, you don't understand. You... you have just made me the happiest man in this universe," he said, shock, excitement, confusion, and love all pooling in his eyes as more and more tears spilled from his eyes. I was pretty goddamned sure that I looked the same. _

_"You're not mad?" I asked. Well fuck! I was worried for nothing. _

_Dimitri chuckled a humorless laugh. "Of course I'm not mad, Roza, how could I be mad at such a... such a miracle? he asked in bewilderment. "Jesus..." he started speaking incoherently in Russian then, and I thought that he went brain dead. He was excited, that was for sure. What was with his actions earlier, then? "I love you!" he cried out in joy._

_More and more tears now streamed down my cheeks. "I" sniff "Love" sniff "you too!" I shouted and jumped into his arms. _

"We're hungry!" I shouted to Dimitri. Since I was technically two people now, I referred to my self as 'we', and 'us', etc. Dimitri love that, and even called me 'you guys'. It's really funny, actually, especially when people come over, and are dead confused.

"Kay, I'll make you guys some dinner in a moment," Dimitri called back from our room. He was upstairs, but my voice drifted. He came down the stairs in nothing but blood red briefs. He smirked at me, noticing that I was staring at him intensely. "See something you like?" he asked, and I nodded my head eagerly. Dimitri chuckled and walked past me.

We had moved in six months ago, though the house was big. It had four bedrooms upstairs, three bathrooms, two living rooms, a dining room built for nearly twenty, an adorable medium sized kitchen, a pool, and a separate, smaller house in the backyard. There was a whole living quarters set up out there, and Dimitri especially bought this huge house for that littler cabana for one reason.

We did not want to hear Abe banging Sydney.

That's why they got their own quarters. Let me tell you, the noises are not enjoyable. They're hideous, and disturbing. What can I say? It's my dad!

Dimitri came out of the laundry room with a pair of tan khaki shorts that rode low on his hips due to them not being buttoned up. God, he's so sexy and he doesn't even know it. He walked over to me and kissed me before walking past me and entering the kitchen. He opened the fridge.

"What would tickle your fancy?" he asked, jokingly.

"You would..." I murmured.

"What?"

"Um, how about mac' n' cheese. Our son likes that," I said with a big smile. Dimitri just watched me lovingly, I knew he would do anything for his son and I. We hadn't really decided on a name yet, we were just so indecisive. Russian, or American? Long or short? Cute or manly? We were choked up.

"No problem," Dimitri said softly as he got a pot out and filled it with water, placing it on the stove and waiting for it to boil.

Dimitri came and sat next to me, an apple in hand. He took a big bite. I turned to him with a smirk on my lips. "Mmm... what about the name Alexander? It's a cute name, and we could call him Alex for short. Then, if he's gay, we can call him Lexy!" I shouted happily. Dimitri chuckled, trying to keep his mouth closed as he chewed, almost spewing everything everywhere.

"No, he won't be gay. I can promise you that," Dimitri said, almost defensively. I shrugged my shoulders. "I would prefer he had a Russian name. Or Turkish, which ever you like more."

"Russian names are sexy, let's choose a Russian name!"

Dimitri laughed outright and walked into the kitchen to check the water. He added some pasta and stirred it up a little, then leaned against the counter, looking at me. "Aleksandr. That's the Russian version of Alexander. Andrei means Andrew in Russian. Ivan..." Dimitri paused and there was a sad look in his eyes. Dimitri had once told me of his friend, Ivan, who had been brutally murdered by the mafia.

I walked over to him, err, waddled to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. Dimitri leaned into the hug, and smiled. "Sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay," I said and pulled away, pecking him on the lips.

Dimitri quickly finished up my dinner, and placed in on the table before me. He ate with me... well, I pretty much scarfed the whole bowl down in about a minute, and then picked at his food.

He left then, not after cleaning up after himself and I, and took a shower. I got ready for bed and finally rested under the covers, and not too long after that, Dimitri joined me in bed. We cuddled for the longest time, neither of us able to fall asleep quite yet. Out of the fucking blue, Dimitri jumped up in bed.

"Roza!" he shouted, and I nearly fell off the bed.

"Oh god, Dimitri, what?" I asked. I was on the brink of falling asleep when he jumped up.

"Nikolai, do you like that name?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"I..." Nikolai. Nicholas. Oh my god! "I LOVE IT DIMITRI!" I shouted, probably waking up a few neighbors. Dimitri grinned at me, as if he were the happiest man in the world, which, in this moment I was sure he was. I looked down at my stomach, and Dimitri's eyes followed.

"Hello, Nikolai," he said, kissing the skin of my tummy. He smiled.

"That's a beautiful name," I murmured, watching Dimitri speak Russian to his unborn child.

"It is very beautiful. Just like your name, Roza," he said with a bright smile showing off all of his straight, white teeth.

He leaned in and kissed me full on the lips, biting my bottom lip in the process. He groaned. "He's going to be so handsome. Like you," I told him, looking into his eyes. He was currently on top of me, my big belly touching his.

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. "No, no, no. He'll be very beautiful, like his mother," he whispered on my lips before leaning in one inch and closing the space. The kiss became heated, and fast. Dimitri had cast aside his pants and my shirt before I even knew it. We were both in our underwear now, I didn't usually sleep with a bra on, so that was easier on Dimitri.

He fondled my breasts, chuckling at how huge they had grown in the past six months. I complained about them a lot, saying that I had cow boobs that matched with my planet of a stomach. Dimitri would only laugh and kiss my on the head, telling me that they were wonderful.

Soon enough, Dimitri had nothing on, and was slowly sliding down my underwear. I smiled at him, trying to look at his face over my huge baby bump. Yeah, this baby was a big one alright.

Dimitri placed himself at my entrance, looking into my eyes for permission. That was one thing I loved about Dimitri, he always was the perfect gentleman, making sure that I was comfortable before he was. He began to slide his head in, when I called out for him to stop.

"Wait!" I stopped Dimitri. I hadn't realized how fast all of this was escalating. He did so immediately, and pulled himself out.

"What? What's wrong!" he asked frantically and confused. I slapped my face with my hands. I peeked at him through one of my fingers, trying to see what he was looking at.

He looked at me in confusion. "I, um, heard that if you do it while you're pregnant, then you're kid gets dimples," I said, and this made Dimitri laugh outright. He cupped my cheeks with his hands and leaned into place a chaste kiss on my awaiting lips.

"Oh Roza. That's fine; I think dimples are cute," he said and my face lit up like a Christmas tree.

We did it three times that night, and after a long day's of work for both of us; Dimitri's work at the hospital, and mine just waddling around trying to get things done, we were exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Before I passed out, I heard Dimitri mumble something to me. "Spi spokoino, Nikolai, Roza. YA lyublyu vas oboih," Dimitri murmured. I'd been living in Russia for a little over a year now, and I was glad that I could understand the better part of the language by now.

_Sleep well, Nicholas, Rose. I love you both._

I smiled as I snuggled into Dimitri's embrace.

__.-_

_It's back! ;)_

_FYI: I'm getting rid of _For You. _If you want to adopt the story, contact me!_

_Beta'd by _Deliciouse! _Thank you!_


	2. Proposition

Chapter Two

**LEMONS WILL BE MARKED...**

Dimitri woke me up by placing kisses down my throat and his big hand rubbing my huge baby bump. My eyes fluttered open as I took in my setting. I was in bed sprawled out on my back, my belly a huge mound under the blanket. The shades and blinds were drawn, so it must be early morning.

A bit of sun peeked in through the sides of the shades, shining on the clean and recently installed mahogany hardwood floors. The gleam was almost blinding like the suns reflection off the water, but I could hardly drag my eyes away until Dimitri's hot breath on my neck drew my attention again.

I grumbled something incoherent, even to me I couldn't understand it and rolled to my side. Dimitri chuckled at my antics and kissed me on my bare shoulder. "Want some breakfast, Love?" he asked softly his lips grazing my skin as he spoke. I smiled and nodded my head tiredly.

Dimitri leaned down and kissed the side of my belly lovingly whispering a good morning to our baby boy and then got out of bed carefully, not making any movement to the mattress that would cause to rouse me any more than I was already.

He stumbled as he threw on his loose fitting jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, I guessed he was a little sore from last night. At that thought I snickered. Dimitri noticed this, he came back to me leaned down kissed my forehead and smacked my ass playfully, though lightly, before chuckling as he walked out of the room, a gallant smile on his face, sliding his shirt over his head. I slid back into a delightful sleep, reminiscing what had happened the night before.

Thinking about that perfect body of his entwined with mine made me want to do it again. And... again. My mind was stuck on it now, and I couldn't rid the thought. I tried shaking my head, trying hard to ignore the hormonal urges leaking into my mind and body. I looked at the door, and distantly smelled the scent of eggs and sausage. It smelled wonderful.

"Dimitri..." I called weakly. For sure he didn't hear that. It was just a mere whisper, but I wished that he would come running to me and have his naughty way with my body. I stopped myself before I began to drool, and slid out of bed.

I went to get some clothes, and decided on one of Dimitri's T-shirts, but no underwear. Dimitri would absolutely _love_ that. I slid the article of clothing off and threw my panties into the hamper as I trotted to the door. I took in a deep breath as I went down the hall and then over to the stairs. I took one step after the other, finally landing myself in the front hall.

I walked down that hall, took a right and then found myself in the kitchen. Dimitri hadn't noticed my presence yet, so I sneakily skipped over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist quickly. For an odd reason, Dimitri tensed up. After a millisecond, he then recognized the feeling of my hands. A smile washed over his features as I felt his muscles relax under my touch.

"Roza..." he whispered my name like a poem.

Though my big stomach caused there to be a big space between us, I ducked my head under his arm and cuddled up to his side I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed his neck lovingly. My hand around his waist slipped under his shirt and started rubbing his smooth, hard six pack.

"Roza..." this time he moaned my name. I knew I was getting to him, so I decided to lower my hand. The hand that was a second ago tracing his beautiful, delicious feeling muscles were now sliding past his waist band and into his briefs. My hand went lower and wrapped around his base. My finger tips slowly lingered on the skin of his quickly becoming hard on. "Mmm..." he moaned, absolutely relishing the feeling.

"I want you," I whispered to him. A smile graced Dimitri's beautiful lips. Dimitri stopped at once what he was doing and turned as quick as a bullet to face me.

"No problem," he groaned as he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. At first it was a little demanding. After a few seconds, however, it became so much more gentle, and chaste.

I broke away and grasped his hand. "Come with me," I said and winked. I brought him into the large living room. All the windows were open, and the gorgeous blue sky kissed the sea in the distance.

**Lemon Warning!**

I crawled on to the comfy couch on my hands and knees gripping the back of the couch with my hands and pressing my bottom out towards him. I stayed down by the edge of the couch so he could get in a comfortable position behind me. I heard the zipping noise of his jeans, and that only made me that much more excited about what he was about to do to me. It was like music to my ears. With both hands Dimitri grabbed the hem of his extra-large shirt and pushed it up over my bottom his hands grazing over my soft skin on my bare ass. He made a sound of satisfaction as he took a good look. His hands stroked my ass and he moaned.

"That's my girl," he whispered, cupping my bare ass.

I giggled, sliding my knees apart so my entrance was right at his now throbbing and rock-hard manhood. He smirked and grabbed me roughly by the hips. Slowly and sensually, Dimitri pulled me back as his hard dick slid against my wet lips. My core was dripping in anticipation. Inch by inch, he tenderly he slid into my warm, tight center, gently allowing me to get comfortable.

"Oh Roza," he said, his eyes rolling back into his head. "So tight," he groans some more. He asks softly if I was okay after that, I answered with a moan.

I started rocking on my hands and knees, using the back of the couch as leverage. With me in control of the movement; I could go as hard and fast as I wanted. He gently moved at my pace letting me control the tempo. He leaned forward placing one hand on the couch and the other wrapped around me, caressing my swollen belly. His hand meandered, caressing me from my breasts to my core, stroking my clit as I rocked back and forth.

His hand moved around my hip sliding across my back. He rubbed my back sensually working his way to my hair. He slowly brushed my hair to one side over my shoulder. Our bodies continued to move in rhythm. He leaned closer to my face. He kissed my shoulder as we rocked against each other. He started to pick up the pace as he thrust into me from behind.

Dimitri's hand stroked my cheek, tilting my face so that I was looking at him in the eye. A little bead of sweat had formed on his temple, and his hair was out of his face. His eyes were like fire and his lips moving quickly, forming words that I couldn't hear due to my haze. He closed the gap between our lips and began to kiss me as we continued to more erratically. Our tongues intertwined roughly at first, but then calmed down as we breathed into each other's mouths still kissing. My hands gripped the back of the couch as I pushed my ass out arching my back.

He pulled away and put his hands back on my hips, holding them in place as he continued to ram himself into me. It felt so good, god it felt fucking amazing! It wasn't too hard, yet it wasn't too soft either. The moderate force was amazingly erotic, and it was driving me crazy, the feeling driving me towards my goal. Arching my back, I was reaching my orgasm and started to move faster. He gripped my hips harder, matching my thrusts. Hearing him moan his breathing labored his movements becoming more intense I could feel him getting close to his peak too. His hard cock was throbbing so hard as he slid in and out of my wet core.

Our breathing had picked up considerably and all that could be heard around the house was our yells and moans, along with each other's name called out in ecstasy. Our thrusts were becoming harder, though not to the point of pain, it was just plain beautiful. My body was sweating when I felt heat flash through me; my peak just seconds away.

I felt the most wonderful feeling surged through me as my core tightened and my orgasm rocked my body. With harder swift movements Dimitri thrusts into me a few more times as I rode out my orgasm moaning in ecstasy and felt his release enter my pulsing core. We waited until our breathing had calmed until he gently pulled out of me.

**It's Over Now**

With a smile gracing my lips I crawl up to the end of the couch, and lay my head down on a pillow. With me laying on my side, he crawls in behind me and wraps his strong, loving, arm around my body. He was lovingly caressing my baby bump while kissing my collar bone and neck. "I love you," he whispers to me, as if to make sure I knew that. I just smiled at his gentleness and the soft loving way he holds me.

"I love you too." I whisper softly into his ear. Dimitri just chuckles lightly and kisses my neck once again. "What happened to the food?" I asked, curiosity lacing my voice.

"It probably burned. I don't care, you are the only sustenance I need at this moment," he said hotly on my neck. I shivered a bit as he nibbled on my skin, and smiled at the amount of love that Dimitri was showering on me. I turned my body a little and craned my neck so that I got a good look at his face.

"I can't wait 'til we get this bun out of the oven." I said tracing my fingers in circles over his hand on my belly. "I'm going to hug you so much. There will never be space between us, ever again," I said on his lips. He smiled.

"You mean... never will there be a space between us... until you get pregnant again at a future date?" he asked, a snarky smile on his lips. A blush covered my cheeks, and I couldn't stop nodding.

"More babies?" My eyebrows rose with a small smile on my lips.

"More babies," he said confidently.

"Like... two?" I asked, not sure what he was thinking of.

"Like... a litter of them?" he said more than asked, as if it were destined to come true. I gasped.

"REALLY?" Totally shocked at the thought.

Dimitri chuckled and nodded. "I'm a family man. I grew up with what felt like twelve sisters," he said jokingly. I smiled and leaned into him. I, unlike him, grew up alone, all alone. Mom died, I never had a sibling, and dad was always at what he called work, or what I _recently_ found out was the Russian Mafia. Holy _shit_, I know right? All I had for friends were nannies. I was taught English while I was growing up, because I spent elementary school in America. Dad said it was better there, but I missed my homeland Russia. I'm actually Turkish, but Russia has always felt like home to me.

"Awesome..." I said a bit in awe. "Maybe we'll have nine kids, and then producers will make a TV show about us!" I said excitedly. "And forget about that octo-mom chick," I said twisting my face in annoyance. That show had annoyed me _and_ made me jealous at the same time, I had always wanted kids, but I also _always_ had crummy ass boyfriends.

Dimitri just laughed. He kissed my temple and got off the couch. He walked in the direction of the kitchen with only plaid briefs on. I smiled at this feeling my heart thump erratically, my god that boy honestly had one fine, no, _very_ fine ass. It was definitely something I could appreciate all day long.

Dimitri stayed in the kitchen for the next couple of minutes before coming out with two steamy plates of eggs, sausage, and hash browns. Before he came in, I had covered my body back up with the shirt so that Dimitri wouldn't get too distracted while eating. I couldn't blame him, because, if I were in his position, I would be gawking at myself too. My tits are just _that_ big at this stage in time, and at this rate I would be looking for triple F size bras by the end of this.

I could spot my plate, because I saw the mound of ruby red ketchup a mile away. He set it down on the coffee table before me and then placed his down before flopping down next to me. I picked up the plate and rested it on my big tummy; in fact, it was almost as if it were made to be the perfect shelf for the mama's eating convenience.

One look at me and a sound erupted from Dimitri, and shortly after, he was in a fit of laughter; his eyes twinkled with amusement all the while shaking his head. "Oh Roza," he chuckled before picking up his fork and stabbing an egg.

After a while of pushing around the food on my plate, I began to talk. "You know, I don't think this is natural," I muttered as I took a bite of sausage. Dimitri looked over at me with a skeptical look in his expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked, puzzled.

"I dunno. I mean... It's like... Well... uh-"

"Roza," Dimitri scolded me for beating around the bush.

"What if there are twins inside of me?" I asked, rushed. Dimitri took a glance at me and then at my swollen stomach.

"I was with you last time we visited the doctor. Remember? He said that there was only one child in there, and that's our Nikolai," he said, very sure of himself. I looked down at my belly.

"Nikolai..." I whispered to myself. The way our child's name slid off of Dimitri's tongue sounded like magic. It sounded awesome... just so fitting, so perfect. Nikolai is perfect. Nikolai is ours.

"Don't be worried, Roza," Dimitri said gently, taking a bite of hash brown. "Dr. Olendzki said that he was just growing at a fast pace. Plus, remember what Sydney said to us last week?"

I raked my memory, but I had no clue what she had told us.

"That Nikolai is going to be big when he comes out," he said, and smiled cheekily. "Just like me. I was... well, a really large newborn when I came out of my mama," he said, and as he spoke of his mother, that flash of sadness made its way into his eyes. It only lasted a second, because he would quickly overcome the depression that came upon him when he thought deeply of his parents and family.

I smiled and leaned forward, careful not to spill the food on the expensive couch, and kissed his forehead. "Nikolai will be perfect," I said compassionately. "No matter what."

Dimitri looked at me under his long, dark lashes. A softness to his face he smiled "You're right."

Just as we were about to lean in to kiss, the doorbell rang. We both sighed in discontent as I rolled my eyes and leaned back till my head hit the pillows behind me. Dimitri got up and pulled his pants back on before walking over to the door right in the other room. Dimitri's shirt that I had on was big enough to go to about my knees, so I didn't have to worry about our visitor seeing anything inappropriate.

I heard the door opening in the other room, and then a loud, booming voice. I sighed and scooted my way to the edge of the couch so I could get my big awkward body up. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Hi dad," I said, with a hand on my big belly leaning in the archway of the living room that connected to the front hall. Abe looked up at me and smiled heartily.

"Hello, baby," he said and invited himself in. Abe was big, no doubt; muscled & bulky, tall, dark, basically the definition of a mobster. When I think about it now, I mentally kicked myself for not realizing his occupation earlier on. My dad and I shared matching hair color, as well as eye color. Though, my dad had a bit of a widow's peak.

"Why are you here?" I asked, slightly ticked off that he ruined Dimitri's and my moment.

Abe crossed his arms. "Well, Marie, the real question is: _why are you here_? Shouldn't you be cleaning some toilet or something?" I gaped at him my eyebrows shot up practically to my hairline, the words feeling like a chauvinistic slap across my face. Dimitri narrowed his eyes at Abe.

"Hey, fuck off, dad. You can get the fuck out of my house," I said, suddenly very cross. I wasn't handling these pregnancy hormones very well, and if he pushes my buttons I might just explode on this _motherfucker_, though also sadly known as my _father_.

"Whatever, you're just a housewife now, bare foot and pregnant." He said motioning to my appearance "So, skip along. I need to have some man time with Dimitri," he said, shooing me away like I was a pest. My body went ridged. A chill rose up my spine. Every part of me was screaming to rip him a new one. I don't know why I didn't, but I knew if I stayed even five seconds longer, I would have ripped his head off.

"My name isn't Marie, you arrogant chauvinistic pig!" I shouted while flipping him off. "And don't you ever come in _my house_ and talk to me like that again!" I walked away, up the stairs with traitor tears in my eyes. I was pissed; why the hell would my dad treat me this way? I felt a stare on my back, and knew it was definitely Dimitri, but I ignored it, walking-stomping-away angrily.

**Dimitri POV**

"Why the hell would you talk to her like that? You're interrupting our morning. You didn't come here at the best time," I said, in a reasonably calm voice. "What the hell do you want, anyway?" I said, just as pissed at Rose. I knew she was hurt, in truth, I knew she looked up to her dad. She loved him unconditionally, and I knew that was definitely mutual, but frequently Abe was such a dick.

Abe sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I had to get rid of her," he said, glancing over at our little station where we just had sex. "Did I interrupt something specific?" he asked, taking in the messy appearance.

"Yes, actually, you did," I said, annoyance in my words.

"Were you guys... fighting?"

"No, Abe. We were watching a wonderful fucking _porno,_" I said, annoyance as well as sarcasm lacing my deep voice. "Now again, what the hell do you want?" I asked, very annoyed now. Wait... Fight? Why would I ever fight with Rose? I wanted to kick the shit out of him for treating Rose so badly.

"I, um, have a proposition," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Last time you said you had a proposition, you-" I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'm a changed man, Dimitri," Abe said sincerely. Not quite trusting I muttered sarcastically 'changed man'. I crossed my arms and shot him a skeptical look. "Look, I need some help," he said with his hands in front of me, as if to calm me down or something.

"Right… What do you need?" I asked slowly. I was loosing my patience very quickly. There was only so much you could take of Abe.

"I..." he looked around for his daughter, but once he realized that she definitely wasn't there, he turned back to me and continued. "I need a hit man-"

"Abe! What the fuck!" I shouted in outrage.

"You don't understand-"

"What don't I understand about that statement? You need a hit man, are you goddamn kidding me, Abe! So you're coming to your son-in-law, a recently retired-"

This time, he was the one to cut me off. "Dimitri. You don't understand. It's for Rose," he said, and I came to a screeching halt.

"W-what?" The word stumbled out of my mouth as I was completely caught off guard.

"I have spies, and one of my most trusted men told me that a group is plotting against Rose. Now that they found out about her, all anyone can think about is trying to kill my daughter. My soon to be twenty-two year old, beautiful, pregnant daughter," he concluded, furious.

"What did you do this time?" I asked warily, and realized that I was asking a lot of questions.

"I, I um... That's not the point. I need you to take out a couple suspicious people," he said growling, lowering his voice all the more.

Abe told me a couple facts about a man, and to be honest, I wasn't very interested in what he was talking about. I was more concerned about Rose, and how she was at this moment in time. I couldn't help but keep thinking about her, how she was feeling, what she was thinking. Her dad had practically just treated her like garbage and tossed her aside. I was aghast, shocked, and utterly stunned at his crudeness. If I were in her place, I would've ripped him a new one! The jerk...

"Dimitri, are you listening?" Abe asked, shaking my shoulder lightly. I snapped out of my daze.

"Abe, I'm sorry, but can't this wait another month or so? Rose is still pregnant, and in her final stages... and I don't really feel comfortable going out behind her back to do things that she certainly wouldn't approve of. Besides, she promptly grabbed me by the balls and told me if I ever did anything affiliated with the mafia again, she would never let me... have sex with her again," I finished with a deep breath.

"Wow, dude. Well, too fucking bad, you're doing it whether you like it or not. Or," he paused to smirk. "I'll personally see to it that Rose never has sex with you ever again," he said, the evil smirk growing. I mentally cursed. Why did I tell him that last fact! Okay that did it, I have had my fill of Abe.

Right before I was about to speak, to shoo him away or something, he spoke over me. "I'll be back," he said with a grumble and walked out.

If it's for Rose... I might have to rethink my answer.

_TBC_

_I need to give my thanks to **Deliciouse** for helping me out sooo much with this story. She gave me pretty much all the ideas I need to write this thing,and without her, the ideas would be sooo much stupider. Also, a thank you goes out to **NecholeEJ** for reviewing evvverry chapter in Russian Mafia Boss! That really stuck out to me, and warmed my heart. Lastly, I want to thank my beta, **Dpower**, for betaing this. I'm so thankful for you guys! _


	3. Glupyĭ Zhivotnyh

_I'm going to start putting some of my author's notes up here now... muhaha_

_Oh by the way, if you want to see pictures of what I thought the crew looked like, there is a bunch on my profile! Go check them out! ;)_

DPOV

"Rose, you know he was just in a bad mood," I tried telling her, covering up his actual reason for being such a douche bag. Rose sniffled into the pillow as she laid her head on my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder for reassurance.

"I know... and I shouldn't be over reacting like this, it's just..." she loudly sobbed, breaking up her words; "It's just the pregnancy hormones. They're making me go on an emotional roller coaster ride," she hiccuped as she grasped my hand in hers and began tracing patterns in the folds.

I smiled at her and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Just get him out of your head," I whispered to her as I lifted her onto my lap. I started rocking back and forth slowly, trying my best to sooth her. To tell the truth, I wasn't very good in these kinds of situations. But Rose... Rose brought out that other side of me, that nurturing side, you could call it. It's a side that's rarely been seen. I only show it to possibly a few select friends.

Rose stopped crying, but she hiccuped every now and then. I watched as she rose her hand and placed it over her large, _very_ large now stomach. A pregnant woman's stomach always looked odd to me; even my own sister's. But Rose's belly was absolutely beautiful, and my reason for thinking that way might just be because I'm biased. Because, a part of me is in there, my beautiful son.

"How's Nikolai doing...?" I whispered to her after a long silence. I reached out an placed my hand next to Rose's on her belly, our fingers overlapping.

Rose smiled as she turned her head and looked me in the eyes. She leaned in, shutting her eyes as she lightly kissed my temple. "He's always lovely when you're around me. He really loves you," she told me with adoring eyes. I couldn't help the ear-to-ear grin that broke out on my lips. I was just so proud, proud of Rose, of our child growing inside her; after all we've been through. It's been roughly seven and a half months since that one night. Thinking back to our time made a slight blush spread across my cheeks; it was definitely a night to remember.

For an odd reason, I suddenly had thoughts of my nephew, Paul. I guess it was because I was frequently now thinking of Nikolai as he grew from a toddler to a preteen. Paul was a good kid, about ten years old when I'd last seen him, when I was twenty-four years old. I was twenty-seven now, so he would have to be around thirteen now. He was a good looking kid, too. I missed his long hair that he tried to grow out to replicate mine; though my hard-ass sister-Karolina-made him cut it when it got too long and shaggy looking. We had the same color and shape of eyes, almost identical in fact. Karolina's boyfriend had been a brown haired and brown eyed Moroi; actually looking a lot like me... though a bit shorter and less bulky.

I imagined Paul and Nikolai playing together, though with their large age difference that would have been unrealistic. They would've gotten along great if it weren't for one **very** prominent fact.

I scoffed mentally. Paul was dead.

As was his sister, Zoya. Her name in English was Zoe, and she was full of life, well, for a two-year-old.

My whole family was killed in their so-called 'freak accident'. In reality it was just one of Tasha's henchmen setting their house aflame. Depressing as it is, I had accepted the fact that they were gone. I didn't enjoy dwelling over sad things. I knew that Rose would get a bad vibe from me when I did go down that road. So to keep her sanity, as well as mine I suppose, I really try my hardest not to go down memory lane too often.

"Dimitri?" Rose asked softly beside me.

I glanced down at her. "Hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"You keep doing that thing, like... zoning out. It's like you're remembering something, or reliving something. You get this look in your eye... I-it's hard to explain," Rose murmured. She looked a little haunted, but shook off the look quickly. "How about we go for a walk? To cool off?" she asked. I noticed her puffy hazel eyes peering deep into mine. I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, slowly, longingly, on her lips.

"Sounds good," I breathed on her lips, and an uncontrollable laugh erupted from her lips. Wow! Killer mood swings!

xxx

"Dimitri, if you don't stop worrying about me, I'm going to..." Rose fumbled for words as we walked in the door together after being out for about an hour on a brisk walk. "I'm going to castrate you. Then there would be for sure no more kids. How would you feel about that?" she asked, a cruel smile twisting on her lips.

I gasped in mock hurt. "But Roza, how would you feel if we had no more kids? Would it hurt you or me more?" I asked, knowing perfectly well that I was dead set on wanting more kids. If Rose didn't feel the same... well, I would have to go to drastic measures to change her mind.

Rose visibly blushed a beautiful strawberry color. I smirked and continued walking into the house. "That's not my point, you jerk!" she shouted after me as she came waddling after me. It was the most adorable thing, having her try and chase me, but we both know that she can't make it that fast.

"I call shower first!" I said, running up the stairs four at a time, thanks to my long legs.

"Fine!" she called back to me, and I smiled. What I would give to take a shower with her. She refused because she said she hated wasting water. I could give two shits about water conservation; sue me, or the water bill for that matter. I wanted my wife naked and wet. In more ways then one. I gave an internal groan at the picture in my head.

I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it into the hamper. I opened the bathroom door I went to open a window so that the steam wouldn't fog everything up in here. As I did so, I noticed something that caught my eye.

Something black.

Pretty much everything in the bathroom was white, for I was a perfectionist. There were some navy blue things, however, because it's the only color that Rose and I can agree on. But black? Black reminds me of mold and other disgusting things, and in a bathroom? Yeah, not the most appealing thing that I can imagine.

But they were words written in marker on the wall. Fuck, what does that say?

_Mazur will pay for the things he did._

_Starting with his daughter._

I gasped. A fucking threat!

"Babe?" Rose asked, outside the room. I jumped.

"Yeah?" I replied as I hurriedly grabbed a towel and ran it under warm water. I raced back over to the wall and began scrubbing as hard as I could. Thank the lord, it wasn't in permanent marker, but maybe something like dry erase.

"I need to ask you something," Rose said, confusion in her voice. "W-what's going on in there?" She began to push open the door, but I stopped her.

"Nothing, Honey. I'm naked, you don't want to come in," I warned her. Rose just scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? I just want to come in all the more now," she said and laughed. Oh god I wanted her to come in here too... I thought deviously. But I quickly cast aside those thoughts. I could not let Rose see this message. The last thing I wanted for Rose was for her to get stressed. Stress is bad for a baby, and I wanted that as little as possible; for Rose and my son.

"Well I just, ah, spilled some, err, stuff on the wall and I'm cleaning it up now," I lied. Wow, could I do any worse?

"Kay," Rose thankfully didn't press me to come in. Instead she stayed on the other side of the door. "Umm... Where did you put the Advil? I have a bitch of a headache right now," Rose groaned and I instantly felt worry. Now a days, worry was like my sixth sense. It annoyed the crap out of me, but I would forget every time she moaned in discomfort or cried out in pain during the night.

I raked my memory for where I put the Advil. I used it because I had a headache last night... umm... "It's on my nightstand," I answered her and she made a sound of relief and thanked me. I turned back to the wall. The message was almost completely gone, but there was an outline of the letters. I decided to think smart.

I closed the window that I had recently opened. That way, the condensation from the steam would create on the wall, and it would be easier to scrub off later.

With that, I pulled off the rest of my clothes and hopped in the shower... not literally. Like a normal, civilized being, I entered the shower and allowed the water to work wonders on my back. I groaned in pleasure as I felt all the knots in my back disperse. I imagined Rose in here with me, massaging her strong, warm hands into my back. Oh god, the agony of her not being here right now was killing me.

After doing the shampoo and conditioner deal, I went onto body wash. I squirted out a bit of Axe scented body wash...

But that was when I heard the door close with a quiet click. It was barely noticeable, but I had noticed it. "Rose?" I asked out.

"Shh," she hushed me as she entered the shower. She moaned as she took a whiff of the Axe smell and quickly took the body gel from me and squirted some into her hands. She closed the cap and placed it on a shelf and then began to rub the magical smelling wash onto my body. She started at my chest, rubbing sensual circles on my stomach and muscles. I didn't need to explain to her how good it made me feel when she massaged me, I had a pretty good feeling that she knew from all my noises. Next she went to my arms, slowly she slid her hands down my biceps and left little kisses in it's trail. She turned me around and began to rub my back. I moaned at the amazing feeling that her hands left after. When she was done, she turned me back around once again. God, I was putty in her amazing hands, she will be the end of me. "Your turn..." she whispered in my ear.

My end is coming near...

I placed some body wash in my hand. I honestly didn't know where to start as she stood in front of me in the shower with her hands on her defined and absolutely stunning hips. I felt like I was about to pass out when I first touched her, it was like ecstacy. I decided to start with her front, on her shoulders massaging them for a moment. She moaned in response to my touch, and it made me feel good that I was giving her at least a fraction of pleasure that she had shown to me only moments ago. She let her head drop back as she relaxed. I moved down to her beautiful, and not to mention _very large_ breasts. I leaned in and kissed her straight on the lips. I used my thumbss to rub across her now hard nipples.

"Dimitri..." she whispered softly onto my lips. Kissing a trail along my jaw to my ear. "You're so whipped," Rose muttered in my ear. I didn't even have to look at her to know she was smiling that irresistible smug smile. I could only groan as her hot breath tickled my earlobe. I couldn't take to much more of this.

"To tell the truth, my Roza," I paused to admire her in all her beauty, even stark naked and very wet. I knew that I would be having very wet dreams, I thought as I took in her image over and over again. "I'm very, _very_ fucking whipped," I replied slyly. Fuck, screw the body wash and foreplay. I wasn't here to play hard to get with my wife, I was here to love her, and give her what I _know_ she wants.

My mind went blank as I felt my erection throbbing with anticipation. My lips were parted as I let out harsh breaths. Rose gave me one of her infamous sexy-as-fuck grins, and I lost all control. "Turn around," I commanded, as I took her hands from her sides and placed them on the wall. "Bend over," I instructed urgently as slid my hands down her arms and back so I could caress her ass. "Roza," I moaned her name. "Fuck me."

As she leaned against the wall for support she spread her legs for me, pushing out her ass towards my hands and arching her back. She groaned after I spoke my words and giggled. "Yes please..." The sight of her bent over waiting for me to enter her from behind was just too much. It was definitely more then I could take. I positioned myself at her warm and seeping wet entrance as grabbed her by the hips and in one swift movement, I pushed myself into her. We moaned together in pleasure.

xxx

"Hey babe?"

"Yes, sexy?" Rose replied, a seductive smirk on her lips.

My question was definitely not something that she had been expecting me to say. "Where's the dog?" I asked, as I took in that she was in the other room on the sofa. I stuffed the wretched piece of paper in my cargo shorts pocket. My hand clenched the paper, crumpling it and probably ripping it in places. I could feel my knuckles going white.

Rose looked in the hallway at me; I was leaning on the doorway, watching her. "Hmm... When you say... 'the _dog_'... do you by _any_ chance mean Rex? That dog?" Rose asked sarcastically, a smirk pulling at her lips. I rolled my eyes as I took a sip of water from a white mug.

I didn't make eye contact. "Possibly..."

Rose sent me a wicked smile, one that made me want to throw this cup against the wall and run over to her to jump her. God she was so irresistible. "I dunno. I think he's in the backyard," Rose replied, leaning back against the couch. "But may I ask why?" she asked.

I gave a simple shrug of my shoulders as I pushed off the wall and walked to the sliding glass door that led to the backyard. I slid it open and whistled for said dog. I heard the jingling of his collar so I decided to head in the direction of the noise.

What is the real reason that I want to know where the dog is? Good question. I was currently thinking, or perhaps over thinking, what the supposed stalker was planning on doing.

I pulled the note out of my pocket. It was on thick pink paper. Why? To fuck would I know.

The handwriting was neat, not necessarily meaning that it was by a woman, however. A man could be perfectly capable of writing the way the note manuscript looked, so I couldn't deduct yet if it were a male or female.

_Heed my warning._

_Or the dog goes first._

If I were to show Rose this paper... I paused my thoughts to laugh out loud. I shook my head, knowing that there was no doubt in my mind that she would do _something_-I have no idea what-but it would be drastic. Then most likely call the cops. Thinking about it now, if we were to call the cops, we would have private investigators in my house. Going through my personal things. I still did, in fact, have a couple firearms, not that Rose had any idea-err better yet, Rose had no idea how many firearms I had. She was well aware that I still held one or two somewhere around here. They were only for the safety of my family. I wasn't planning on using them on anyone.

It had only been about an hour and a half since the first one, considering I went into the bathroom after being out of the house for an hour. So technically, it could have been in there for hours, Rose and I had been in there early in the morning to freshen up.

The backyard was divided into two parts. There was the little cabana that Abe and Sydney took refuge in every once in a while, and to the side of that was a patio. There was an outdoor oven as well as grill. There were seating arrangements beside it, and a big area of grass behind it. When we first moved in, part of the reason I decided on this absolutely perfect house was because I had a vision of Rose's and my children running around playing games giggling and screaming with each other in the lofty area.

On the other side, directly in front of the sliding glass window was a swimming pool. It was concrete around the edges, so it would be a little dangerous, and a big tree hanging above the pool. Christian and Rose took turns jumping off the tree and into the water, and I even jumped in one or two times from up there. It's terrifying, but completely exhilarating.

Back to the situation at hand, I found the dog. He was gnawing on a bone in the bushes. The weird dog didn't particularly like the sunshine, so he often was found under dark areas and such. I didn't question it, Rose loved him for him and there was nothing I could do about it. In that situation, I felt like the parent that didn't approve of his daughter's boyfriend, but put up with him because he made her happy.

"Dog. What are you doing? Glupyĭ zhivotnyh," I muttered under my breath. _Stupid animal._.. The dog just glanced up at me as he continued to slobber all over his bone. I leaned down and picked up the small dog in my arms. I held him tightly to me, and I put a finger to his pulse on his neck. His heart seemed fine.

I scoffed. An empty threat.

Nevertheless, I carried the dog back into the house. He whimpered softly, I knew he loved me, and deep down, I adored the little dog too. He just bothered the shit out of me when he barked like a goddamned mad man at four o'clock in the morning. Yes, there were more down sides to owning a dog than I had originally thought when Rose and I first officially moved in together.

I felt something wet in my arms... out of the blue. I glanced down at the dog to see a huge wet spot forming on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. "Fuck!" I shouted as I held the dog promptly away from my body. "R-Rex!" I screamed at him in not only confusion, but anger.

I heard a loud noise coming from the house, and instantly Rose rushed out, well as fast as her waddling body could go, of the house at that point. She held a shaking hand over her heart. "What's wrong?" she asked, clearly confused as she realized that both the dog and I were alive.

"The, um, _dog_ decided to take a piss on me," I replied dryly. Rose gasped at the little dog, but then to my utter disappointment, began laughing her head off as if this truly was something to laugh about.

"Rex...! Is that true?" she asked, walking up to the both of us, as if the damned thing could speak English. She walked over to him and took him from me. He whimpered and Rose melted to him. "Its okay baby..." she said to him as he continued to whimper like a small child.

"Rose? Rex just urinated on me, and you're not disciplining him," I stated more that anything else, frankly sounding like a spoilt child.

She sent me a confused look. "He was scared. He doesn't just pee on people because he feels like it, if you hadn't noticed," Rose began, and instantly I wished I hadn't started this. There was that attitude. I wouldn't get out of this _any_ time soon. "Rex is a good dog. He's nearly five, and he's completely trained. Maybe you instigated this. You were probably making a scary face. You know, when you don't moderate your facial expressions, they get pretty dark. Like, creepy-stalker-rapist-killer dark," she said, motioning her hand over my face.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I put my hands on my hips, looking down at her, trying desperately hard not to stare at her nice cleavage. "So, because I sometimes happen to look like a creepy-stalker-killer-rapist-"

"Creepy-stalker-_rapist_-killer," Rose fondly corrected me.

I took a deep breath, trying not to scream. "Right. My point is, at the age Rex is, he shouldn't be peeing on me, or people in general for that matter, still," I said, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, I don't know, Dimitri!" Rose shouted, throwing the hand that wasn't on Rex's small body up in the air in exasperation. I sighed as I bent forward slightly and pulled the sweatshirt-along with the shirt I had on underneath-over my head. "What do you want m..." Rose drifted off her words, putting a stop to the argument abruptly as she looked at my now completely exposed chest.

I smirked triumphantly at her expression. "Distracted?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Very." Rose placed Rex on the ground and jumped over to me. She wrung her arms around my neck yanked my head down and crashed her lips onto mine. I was startled, but I loved the extra attention my lips earned. I slowly snaked my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me so that we were connected. Her big belly pressed against my muscled abs.

We broke away after a minute, and we were both taking deep labored breaths. I gazed into her deep hazel eyes, star struck, and stuck in the moment. When I finally found the words to explain to her what I was feeling, I opened my mouth to speak, though everything came out slowly. "I love it when you do that," I told her honestly.

"Love what?" she asked, tilting her head to the side cutely.

I smiled at her, it was the best I could do that stopped myself from jumping into her clothes and fucked her right before her dog. That would be awkward, I realized sourly. "Your spontaneous actions," I replied. I felt something wet on my foot, and hell was about to break loose if I found Rex pissing on me again. I glanced down around Rose's baby bump to see him not peeing, but _licking_ my foot. The fuck is this dog's problem?

Rose chuckled at my murderess turned confused expression. "He's saying he's sorry," Rose explained. She looked past me, as if she were remembering a past experience. "After he tore up a pillow that my grandmother had made me a couple months before she died, he licked my foot like crazy, and I realized he was apologizing," Rose said, a smile forming on her plump and slightly swollen lips.

I suddenly had naughty thoughts about licking Rose's foot. Who knew I had a foot fetish?

"Dimitri?" Rose asked, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I broke eye contact with Rose's feet and looked at her in the eyes. She opened her mouth, no doubt about to ask something that I probably didn't want to answer.

"Didn't you say something about Lissa and Christian coming over?" I asked her before she could speak, in a lightning fast fashion. I was keenly steering the subject away from me and my newly found obsession over Rose's feet.

Rose shifted the weight of her stomach onto her other foot and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah, that's right, huh?" She stumbled; her toe got caught on a bit of cement, and she took a step back, bumping into Rex.

"Roza?" I asked slowly. After that, everything happened in slow motion. I watched as she tripped over Rex and fell swiftly backwards. And no, she wasn't falling back onto the cement. My arm shot out to grab hers and possibly bring her back to the safety of my arms, but I missed her outstretched hand.

She was falling into the swimming pool.

The last thing I caught of her before she connected to the cold water was her wide, yet beautiful brown eyes. She looked terrified.

_To Be Continued..._

_Hey, want to read an awesome story? My beta, _**dpower**,_ has a story called, _"The Wild Wild West". _You should, you know... check it out. ;) _

_I was surfing the web earlier this week and I found these totally **epic** pictures that I thought looked totally like the VA characters. I put a link on my page. Go look at them!_


	4. We Scream For Ice Cream!

Chapter Four

_**Previously**_

_"Didn't you say something about Lissa and Christian coming over?" I asked her before she could speak, in a lightning fast fashion. I was keenly steering the subject away from me and my newly found obsession over Rose's feet._

_Rose shifted the weight of her stomach onto her other foot and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh yeah, that's right, huh?" Her toe got caught on a bit of cement, and she took a step back, bumping into Rex._

_"Roza?" I asked slowly. After that, everything happened in slow motion. I watched as she tripped over Rex and fell swiftly backwards. And no, she wasn't falling back onto the cement._

_She was falling into the swimming pool._

_The last thing I caught of her before she connected to the cold water was her wide, yet beautiful brown eyes. She looked terrified._

_**Currently**_

"What would I do without you?" Rose asked, smiling at me under the big blue towel.

Only four minutes ago, I had dove into the water to save my poor Roza. She had missed her footing and fell into the depths of the awaiting pool.

"My knight in shinning armor," she said with a blush on her cheeks as she clung to me for dear life.

When I had first pulled her out, she was shaking and twitching every now and then. It's not that Rose wasn't a very good swimmer, it was more of the fact that she was more than, what, seven or eight months pregnant. That had shocked my conscious, and in less than a second, my shirt had been cast aside and my face was already in the water.

Nothing stood in the way of my wife's as well as my unborn child's safety.

"To tell the truth," I said, clearing my voice. "I have no idea what I would do without you, my stunning Roza," I told her, smiling down at her. She smiled, wrapping her slightly damp towel around me.

The sight of Rose was a suggestive one. Her- or maybe its mine- T-shirt was matted to her wet body, giving me a great view of her ample cleavage. I gulped, not wanting Rose to notice my overtly obvious staring at her. She didn't however, she was talking about something and I'm sorry to say I wasn't listening in the slightest.

"What?" I asked, cutting her off rudely. Rose paused and looked over at me, smiling a lopsided grin.

"You know, if you would kindly stop checking me out, maybe you wouldn't have to stop me while I am speaking all the time," she said, rolling her eyes. Caught red handed, I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, babe, but I can't help it," I told her honestly, smiling at her with only half the side of my teeth visible. Rose furrowed her eyebrows, shaking her head.

"Anyway," Rose said, drawing out the word. "I was saying that Lissa had wanted to come over later today...?" she said, not suggesting anything. I knew when her sentences led off that she never was asking a question. It was just her subtle way of saying: This is happening and you have no say in it.

So in reply, I just nodded my head, imagining what the rest of the day would be like. Lissa and Christian over? Great. I have far too much to say to complain about that couple.

"And this time, Dimitri, try not to storm out on them when Lissa brings up a touchy subject," Rose said, looking up at me with expecting eyes. At that, I smirked. It was true, the last time they came over, maybe a week ago; Lissa had asked me how my family was doing.

Wrong move.

I had reacted really badly, and rudely I suppose. I left the awaiting group of people and headed straight for my room. I guess it wasn't really her fault, I was just in a previous bad mood, and that had just set me off. Rose, who often came to my rescue, came in and sat with me while I moped.

"I'll try not to," I said, that smug smirk tugging at my lips.

"Great!" Rose shouted happily, wrapping the towel around the back of my neck and walking in front of me. In one swift move, she yanked on the towel, causing it to pull my neck down and our lips to meet. The kiss lasted a while, neither of us really wanting to pull away.

Finally, I stopped it for a breath. I looked at Rose's blushing and ultimately adorable face. "Go shower before Lissa comes over," I told her, smiling a toothless smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," Rose said, swallowing. "Christian and her kids are coming too."

I think my eye just twitched.

Rose definitely noticed. "Oh, come on, Dimitri," she said, chuckling. "They're not _that_ annoying."

I guess Rose and I both shared similar views to Lissa's kids. They're twins; a boy and a girl. Apparently Lissa had been pregnant with Christian's kids and no one knew about it until it became very visible.

I took a deep breath, I had to mentally remind myself that I needed no matter what to stay calm the whole night. I couldn't just let my emotions run wild however I wished. I stopped and realized something, and it was funny. Funny enough to get me to outwardly smile and shake my head. I used to have all of my emotions in check, used when needed. But now, thanks to Rose, that has all been lost. Not that I mind at all...

We went back into the house and up the stairs with a little Rex trotting happily with his tongue hanging out of his mouth right behind us. I wanted to strangle the damn thing and get rid of it, but every time I look at it, I get reminded why Rose loves it so much. Plus, it's too fucking adorable to hurt.

An hour later, Lissa and Christian arrived. Christian gave me the usual glare, and then bored nod. Lissa gave me a cheery smile. Rose gave me a warning look, as if to cheer up or else.

"Hey guys!" I said with faux excitement. In Lissa's arms were her two twins. Sure, they were cute, but my god when you set them down they were like little speed demon wrecking balls.

Anthony, the boy twin, had platinum blond hair like his mother's and but electric blue ones to match his father's. Raine, however, had ebony black hair like Christian's, emerald green eyes that were identical to Lissa's. It was odd how it worked like that, but no one can question genes.

"Mimi!" Raine said softly, smiling at me brightly. Yes, Mimi _is_ a girl's name, but she's so adorable that I don't even care.

"Hi there, Raine," I said, smiling at her. She was the quieter of the two, but certainly the whiner and crier of the pair. Anthony wiggled in Lissa's arms, reaching his arms out to me. I chuckled. "Hey Anthony," I said, messing up his unruly hair. He just smiled as I took him from Lissa's arms and pulled him into my embrace. He wrapped his chubby little arms around my neck and grabbed the collar of my T-shirt only to shove it in his mouth, slobbering happily on me.

Rose smiled at me lovingly, and I swore to myself that if playing nice with little kids was what it took to make Rose look at me like that, that's what I would do for the rest of my days. I smiled smugly at her, sending a wink to her while Lissa and Christian weren't looking.

Lissa wrapped her arm around Rose's midsection, pulling her with her to the kitchen area, Raine playing with Rose's hair. I turned and looked at Christian. Things were still kind of tight with us, but it wasn't too horrible. I mean, sure, we both hated each other's guts, but we understood what the other was going through.

"Can I talk to you?" Christian asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. He seemed serious, and I nodded in reply. I set Anthony on the floor.

"Why don't you go find your sister and your mom?" I asked the child. He still looked at me and Christian unsure, as if not sure if he should really leave us or not.

"Go find mommy, Tone," Christian said and Anthony listened this time. He crawled off, and I turned back to Christian who was already looking at me.

Christian was unusually silent - I take that back; being antisocial was his normal behavior - indicating that something was bothering him. "What's the matter?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips a lot like the way Rose does it. God, the woman was rubbing off on me so much... Again, not that I minded at all.

Christian inhaled a big breath of air.

"I know what's going on with you and Rose."

I raised an eyebrow. "Ah, well I'm sure, I don't know what you mean," I said, my mind running wild, trying to think of the solution to his words.

"Dimitri, please." His expression was wary. "It's happening to me too," he said, looking down at his hands. "It's all because of her..." He meant Tasha. I knew this because he was far too scarred by her to ever say her name aloud.

Oh thank God. At first, I thought he was implying that he knew about our constant sex-life. It was a relief that we weren't that loud. But then it hit me.

"The notes..." I mused under my breath. It made sense suddenly. Christian has to be getting notes too. All thanks to his recently deceased aunt.

"At first I thought it was a prank, you know. Because the first one I got, about two days ago, read: Watch your back. I thought at first that it was from that kid down my block. He's a real prick; he pushed over my son, so I gave him a little piece of my mind," Christian said, seeming to get really pumped up about it. "With a baseball bat."

I furrowed my eyebrows. _What the fuck_, Christian? I decided that it would be best if I didn't go there - asking what had actually happened to the poor kid, that is.

"But then... the second one came. '_What she's done will never be forgotten_'," he said, his eyes seemingly got colder, as if he wasn't really even there. "And then the whole thing clicked. As you know, I grew up with... T-Tasha." He paused to nervously gulp. "My parents were never really there for me until, you know, _you_ killed them," he said scoffing, obviously annoyed but not overly hurt in the slightest.

I raised both my brows. "I only got the first two today," I told him honestly. He nodded his head, just a bit shaken. "I know who we can talk to about this, though," I told him and he looked up.

Christian raised a brow. "And who would that be?" he asked.

"Ibrahim Mazur."

x**X**x

"Babe, where do you think you're going?"

I turned looking at Lissa and Rose both giving Christian and me weird looks. Rose's hand was resting on her swollen belly while Raine was on Lissa's knee and Anthony sitting on the floor playing with one of Rex's annoying squeaky toys. Rose looked so beautiful like that, her brows creased with a mixture of worry and confusion.

"Ah... right, um, Christian and I... we..." I was at loss for words.

A question hit me. What the hell do normal guys like to do?

"We're just heading out to buy some beer and shit," Christian smoothly lied for me. "You know, uh, guy bonding time... Something like that." I turned around and sent him and thankful look.

Rose cocked a perfectly arched brow in disbelieve, but did nothing more.

"Alright, and can you pick up some ice cream for me?" she asked with big eyes. "Pretty please?" At this, a smile broke on my lips.

I was speaking before I even registered what came out of my mouth. "No problem."

And then Christian and I were flying out the door to his car.

"Goddamn, Dimitri," Christian said, turning to me as he buckled himself up in the passenger seat. I gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"You looked like you were about to piss yourself when Rose caught you. Jesus Christ have you ever lied in your life?"

"I lie about a lot of things," I said, subtly shrugging my shoulders while starting the car up.

"Yeah, and I can shit rainbows and puke unicorns," Christian said rolling his eyes. I sent him a pointed look as I pulled out of the driveway swiftly and began speeding down the street. "All I'm saying is you're one whipped son of a bitch," he said with an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever," I muttered. I was more than just whipped, and I was proud of it.

Twenty minutes of speeding down the freeway later, we had arrived on Abe's street, literally _street_, because he owned the whole damn thing. He had acquired a bigger house since the one eight or so months prior.

The guard at the front gate instantly recognized me and waved me in. I nodded in thanks as I drove in.

I parked the car and Christian and I both got out. We turned to look at each other before we simultaneously nodded to each other and started walking.

We ended up at his front door. I looked around, trying to remember where the stupid fuck hid his spare key. I looked everywhere before finally remembering that it was buried under the pile of leaves that never seemed to be brushed away from his porch.

I unlocked the door and took a step in. Christian followed in after me and we began to search around for the one and only Ibrahim Mazur.

_Five minutes later..._

"Whoa!" We both jumped in alarm and turned towards the direction we heard the noise come from. "Abe?" I asked, raising a brow.

There stood Abe wearing a pair of dark rinsed jeans and a white and black striped cashmere shirt. He had dark circles around his eyes and his hair was looking extremely short. He had on shoes and a jacket, as if he were just about to leave and go somewhere. Some times I had to remind myself that the guy was only forty-three. He still had young features; it's just the amount of power he wielded that made him seem like such an older guy.

He jumped and in his hand I noticed a little tase gun, but when he realized it was just Christian and I, he awkwardly put it back into its holster in his jeans. He put his hands on his hips, mocking a stance that I usually found Rose in.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, taking a step forward to the two of us. I noticed Christian out of the corner of my eye cringe slightly, as if having Abe in his presence freaked him out. I mean, I won't lie, I think he is a bit of a creep.

"We need some help; I guess you could say..." I muttered, glancing quickly over at Christian and then turning back to Abe.

"Okay. What kind of help? Like... Some hitmen?... Or what about some new designs of the AK-47? A bong? Marriage counseling? Oh, I just got a shipment of crack and, sweet Jesus, _tons_ of dope-"

"No. Abe. No," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"What's happened is we've been receiving notes," Christian said seriously.

I realized something a second later. I cocked my head to the side. "Did you say _marriage counseling_? Are you implying that Rose and I aren't working out well?" I asked, furrowing my brows and squinting my eyes at Abe like he was crazy.

Much to my dismay, I was completely ignored. Abe only raised a brow to Christian and crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall behind him. "Um, alright. Do go on."

"Threatening notes, Christian should have added," I said, glancing at him, and then turning my focus back to Abe. He seemed deep in thought. And for that, I was thankful. He was being serious for once. "I've received only two, though Christian's had..."

"Four."

"Four. Christian's had four, and I'm already at risk of Rose finding out..." I said, my voice growing hoarse. "And that's the last thing I want, for Rose to know that this is continuing behind her back and _I know_ about it. That… I can't tell her the truth. I don't want her stressed out..."

Abe nodded. "I'm all for keeping my kid out of this, but honestly Dimitri, you can't lie to her. I've seen you try, but you can't resist her."

I got red with embarrassment. "Well then, Abe, what are you proposing for me to do since I supposedly can't conceal a secret from my wife?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at my father in law. Jeez, I thought, Rose's attitude sure is rubbing off on me.

Abe snorted. "Don't worry about it, son. I got this all covered. I'll think of something. Plus, if you don't keep your voice down, you'll wake Sydney. I've come to realize that she's not the happiest person in the world when awoken for an unnecessary reason ..." Abe said with a bit of a panicked look in his eyes.

"Alright, whatever," I said, taking a deep breath and running my hand through my hair. I turned back to him. "Wait, what do you mean by you've got this covered? You're highly unpredictable, I have no idea what's going on in your mind."

Abe rose his eyebrows and smiled evilly. I got a sudden knot in my stomach. "Want to know what's going on in my mind? My girlfriend, Sydney. Want to know what else? Sydney when she's on my bed, underneath -"

"Oh God!" Christian hollered.

"Stop! Stop, Abe!" I shouted, putting my hand in his face to try and get him to stop. This made him chuckle.

"Well then, we've learned a lesson, haven't we?" he asked, scratching the back of his head while looking down at me condescendingly. "Don't try to pry into people's personal lives."

God what a prick. And then he wonders why I never want to spend father-in-law and son-in-law time.

"Okay, well I've had enough. I'm ready to go hang myself. I'll show myself out," Christian said, turning around and leaving the room in a hurry.

Then it was just Abe and I alone. I always dreaded when this happens. No, not particularly because I'm afraid of the man, but because he always seems so unstable. Ever since Janine died, Rose had explained to me once, he had always been out of sorts, especially in the mind. What surprised me was when he gave me a soft smile.

"Honestly, Dimitri. I've come to understand that you'll believe in me; trust me in my decisions. I may not always have the best ideas in the world, but I'll make it up to you. I promise." There was sincerity in Abe's words that made me trust him, and not come up with a witty remark that might just make him change his mind about helping us stop the downpour of annoying, threatening notes.

"Thanks." I found myself thanking him. Tell me a year ago that I would be thanking my worst enemy? I'd say you're on fucking crack. I guess times do change.

x**X**x

**Rose POV**

I'm currently a stay at home wife and soon-to-be mother, while Dimitri worked all day, though not on the weekends. Lissa worked too, but at an orphanage. Christian helped out there too; they had created it over the course of about a year. They had been planning it, and then finally got the money to actually set it all up. That was about four months ago. So now, it's up and running and pretty much the coolest place ever. They got permission from the government, and so everything works swimmingly.

"Heard anything from Mia recently?" Lissa asked, placing Raine on her lap. I shrugged.

"The usual _nothing_. She doesn't seem like the calling and chatting thing, if you hadn't realized." I sighed. "I miss her. Ever since she moved to Hawaii with Eddie, our little trio status has gone to a two-woman band," I said with a frown. Lissa smirked.

"Definitely, but at least we can rest assure that she's not casually talking shit about us behind our backs." I opened my mouth to tell Lissa that Mia wasn't _that_ bad of a person, but Liss beat me to it. "Shut up, Rose. You and I both know how much shit Mia talked about _everyone_. In fact, before she started dating Eddie, she thought he was an arrogant, self-centered, faggot-asshole. She practically wrote in on a banner and taped it everywhere!"

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes. "That's because that is what she did, senior year at St. Vladimir High, remember?" I asked. Lissa paused for a moment and then brightened like a light bulb.

"Oh! No wonder that seemed like such a good analogy!"

I patted her on the back. "You're a very smart girl, Lissa," I said, rubbing her head. She swatted my hand away and smirked.

"I'm on medication! My memory is all distorted," she whined. "I'm stressed. What with the orphanage, the twins, Christian! For god's sake, that man is an aerial bomb waiting to explode. You know, since the parents and family passed..."

I gulped, saying nothing.

"But anyway, these kids need to sleep. I'm surprised Tony hasn't passed out by now," she said, and instantly after she said that, I craned my neck to try and find that kid. He was in the bathroom, and Lissa gasped at what he was doing. There he sat, pulling the toilet paper off the roll until there was only a single paper left. He had toilet paper in his mouth and had stuffed the toilet full. His hands were wet and sticky with white goo.

Lissa jumped up and handed me Raine. I watched as Liss moved. God, she was so pretty. I felt almost jealous of her body. I mean, seriously, albeit Dimitri showers me in his love and affection, I can't help but feel like a whale. It seriously sucks. Lissa's gone through hell and back having two kids, but almost immediately after, or nearly a year, she's gone back to supermodel thin and sexy. I guess I just miss it.

"It'll be over soon," I whispered to Raine, who was bouncing on my lap. "Right, Rainey-poo?" I said, ticking her stomach. She giggled, her black hair bobbing around her face.

Lissa returned with Anthony and placed him on her lap, scolding him for messing around. The kid just laughed as she spoke, as if it were one big joke. God, this kid.

I put my face in my hand as I looked up at Lissa. She smiled warmly. "Don't worry, babe. Things will get better. You're almost done."

I hoped what she said was true.

I groaned. "I hope Dimitri comes back with that ice cream soon..." I said with a frown.

x**X**x

_Holy shit! Long time no update! I know, and I'm sorry, but I was feverishly trying to finish _Camp Is_ and _Living in Siberia_! Now you guys can divert your full attention to this story, because it is back in action! And the last chapter of _Siberia_ will be posted in the time span of three or so days. Sound good? Great._

_Now review. And go check out my poll! I have a ton of new story ideas, but I'm waiting till I have a better hold on this story before I start them. I swear, this story is going to leave the first part in the dust! I'll try my best to keep updating & such, as well as make the chapters super interesting and fun!_

_THANKS BETA! (_Dpower_) Go check her stories out... Especially if you like M stories, because she's got a whole collection! _;)


	5. Axe Man & Bat Boy

Chapter Five

**Last Time:**

_Lissa returned with Anthony and placed him on her lap, scolding him for messing around. The kid just laughed as she spoke, as if it were one big joke. God, this kid._

_I put my face in my hand as I looked up at Lissa. She smiled warmly. "Don't worry, babe. Things will get better. You're almost done."_

_I hoped what she said was true._

_I groaned. "I hope Dimitri comes back with that ice cream soon..." I said with a frown._

**Currently:**

**Dimitri POV**

It was midnight. I knew it without even looking at the bright digital clock beside me on the nightstand. I wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like I had my very own internal clock that allowed me to know what time it was, no matter where I was.

I rolled over and looked at Rose. Beautiful Roza. The corners of my lips twitched up as I watched her sleep. Sure, it was dark in here, but it seemed that Rose's whole body was illuminated by a godly shine. The moonlight streamed into the room, bathing her in a stunning cast. Her beautiful, tanned skin looked golden in this lighting. I watched as her chest lifted and fell in a slow steady rhythm. She was wearing one of my olive green T-shirts and black panties. Her stomach was about the size of a watermelon, if not larger. The covers rested on her thighs.

I lifted my hand and rested it on Roza's stomach. I felt a kick every couple minutes as I laid there. He was in there, my little Nikolai, and he was about ready to get the hell out of there. The time was coming soon, Rose and I both knew. Recently, we've been very cautious with what we did, meaning not as much sex at all, which was fine with me, since I would never want to do anything to hurt her. But let me tell you, when she's better again... Oh boy.

I really didn't want to move, I loved just being next to her. As long as I was with her my life was simply perfect. I honestly never thought I'd be saying this in my whole entire life, but I seriously can't wait to be a father. Especially the father of Rose's and my child. There was no describing the love I already feel towards my unborn son. I couldn't imagine if I tried what it will be like to hold him in my arms for the first time.

I looked at the clock again. Knowing I had to get up, and not very happy about the whole thing, it had to happen now rather than later. My nose wrinkled in disgust as I knew what my duty was tonight. My eyes got watery as I slowly lifted myself out of bed, as quietly as possible. The last thing I needed was to awaken Rose, and beyond that, it was the least of my problems. If she were to somehow find out what the hell was going on, I was totally shit out of luck.

Thankful that I slept in only boxers, I pulled on a pair of jeans, and then a graphic tee that Rose had probably bought me recently. She had this thing with picking out funny T-shirts that she finds. In fact, I had a whole array of T-shirts and tank tops, including one that she forced me to wear once, reading, "_It's not small, it's fun-sized_!"

It was referring to my penis.

Do you have _any_ idea how infuriated that makes me to even look at it? I have memories of Rose telling me, in bed I might add, about how large I am, which she claims makes the tee so much funnier. Her words not mine. But my self-esteem continues to lower its' self frequently, it seems.

I sighed at the memory as I pulled on some moccasins and a leather jacket. I put my phone in my back pocket as I eerily, silently slipped out the room. I scurried down the stairs until I was out the door, sliding into my sleek, black BMW. I turned the key, hitting the starter button, and I was grateful that the engine was fairly silent as it revved.

Pulling the note out of the pocket of my leather jacket, I gave it another once over for probably the thirtieth time.

_300 McAllister Street._

_12:30 SHARP! _

As I scoffed at the dammed thing, I changed gears and sped up the car. I had ended up laying in bed with a sleeping Rose for an extra twenty minutes, putting me in the position of being late. Not that I was really sure what I was getting myself into in the first place. But for some reason, this seemed important enough to attend to.

I parked my car a block away from the destination. McAllister Street was a street with tons of stores and people, but from the look of it, everything was shut down.

Not sure what was about to go down in here, I pulled two black pistols out of the glove compartment. I had taken a risk leaving them there; if Rose were to find them, she and I both knew she'd have a cow. But feelings put aside, I had a job to do tonight. I knew that there would be bloodshed; there was no avoiding the thought of it.

300 McAllister Street was a mere coffee shop. I furrowed my eyebrows at the place. "Well, shit," I muttered. There were lights on in the back, so I knew I had came to the right place. This was the only place with lights, besides the street lamps that filled the block with light, leaving not a spot to hide. I was thankful for that. No surprise attacks. With my guns stuffed in a leather holster on my chest, I felt more at ease, if not, comfortable.

I pushed the door open, and bells chimed, alerting the woman in the building of my appearance.

A twenty or so year old woman behind the counter smiled at me a bit seductively and batted her lengthy lashes at me, blowing a kiss. I ignored the gestures, approaching her. I placed my hands on the counter and leaned over, using my larger, intimidating frame on the small, bleach blonde haired girl sporting heavy make up.

"Dimitri Belikov," I grunted. She smiled at this.

"Jasmine Conta, but names don't matter," Jasmine said in a deep, lusty voice, one sounding nothing like Rose's angelic yet naughty one. She looked me up and down. "The men are in the back," she said with a final wink before she picked up her buzzing cell phone and starting texting someone.

I shuffled past her and pushed the door open that was right behind her. Three men stood in the room, all heavily armed. I assessed my options. Getting out without a bullet wound seemed slim. I tried not to imagine Rose figuring out what I was up to at this hour of the night, or even finding me with a shot through some part of my body. I shook the thought out of my head and nodded at the men.

"Belikov..." said the man sitting down on the midnight blue colored couch. The other two men were standing at his sides, their arms crossed. The whole scenario reminded me oddly of a time where I burst into the office of none other than my father-in-law: Ibrahim Mazur. He had a similar system of security. "Nice to see you." His voice was monotone.

Before any of the three could even bat an eyelash, I pulled out both guns from either side of my holster and shot two bullets each into both guards' throats, blood spurting from them like mini waterfalls. They both fell to the ground, lifeless. I smiled a half grin at this; they hadn't even seen it coming.

The man sitting down licked his lips and cocked his head to the side. I slid my guns back into their spots in the holster and crossed my arms at him. He smiled, though it was a grim smile.

"Alright. That was wretched of you to do, though I suppose it's safe to say that they were expendable." He lifted up his hand and appeared to be examining his nails. It made me a bit sick to understand that he thought so lowly of the two men I just took out as 'expendable'. I didn't want to shoot them in the first place, but it was best to get rid of them before they were able to get rid of me. Plain and simple survival skills.

I frowned, my face contorting into one of anger. "What is it that you want from me! Tell me who is sending the notes, and who broke into my house last week!" I shouted, unable to calm myself. Rose, I thought, or rather, realized. It was Rose who tamed this side of me that I had so eagerly tried to tame for the longest time alone. I was glad that she wasn't here right now to see me like this. This was my worst fear: Allowing Rose to see me in the crazed state my past mafia job had always seemed to put me in. In fact, I hated myself when I was like this.

The man looked up at me and I got a good look at him, finally. He had straight brown hair and a scar running from his eyebrow to his temple. It looked painful, like there was a lot of blood shed from receiving that blow. Other than that, there were no distinguishing features about him.

"I'm merely the messenger," a smile curling at his lips. "I play a small role in the greater outcome." He crossed his arms. "Let me just get this out there before you decided to shoot me." He paused and put a finger to his lips, as if in a thoughtful pose.

"If you don't want your precious wife to figure out about all this shit you're suddenly found yourself into, then I recommend you, first off: Lose the attitude, Belikov. It's not helping anything. What's this? You don't _like_ being the one second in command?" the man asked, a cruel smile twisting on his lips. He cocked his head to the right side, and it to tested the strength of my will power. "That's what I thought. You're not going to say a thing to Rosemarie, got it?" he asked.

I raised a brow, wondering how he knew her real name. This angered me, but I put up a wall to calm myself. I sized the man up and down. I could no doubt take him, but what I was more worried about was what chain reactions would be set off if I were to kill him.

"And if you do, we've proposed a threat," he added, raising an eyebrow.

I snorted. "What do you mean by we?" I felt proud for a second, like he knew he was going to have to admit who he was working for in order to elaborate.

"The people I work for. Do not forget, I'm a messenger."

I glared at him. "What's your name?" I asked harshly surprising him as well as myself a bit.

His eyes widened, big and sea foam green. "Raphael." A brisk, half smile formed on his lips.

I nodded, eyeing him. "How can I have trust in you if I don't know your complete, full name?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You'll have full trust in me if you know what's good for you." He stood up now, running a hand through his dark hair. He threw me a cocky smile.

I scoffed, getting annoyed of his game. "What's the 'threat' you're planning on using on me?" I asked.

"Simple." He studied the cuff of his button down shirt, not meeting my eyes. Out of intimidation? I wasn't so sure. "If you don't listen to my easy instructions, I'm going to make sure that your life is personal hell." Raphael said, looking up at me suddenly. "Meaning, lovely Rose will certainly have to go." I breathed in a quick intake of breath. "Or, that is, unless you'd prefer your son to go as well."

I ground my teeth together. "Don't you dare talk about my wife or son like -"

"SILENCE!"Raphael all but screamed at the top of his lungs. I was surprised momentarily that Jasmine didn't walk in and see what the hell was going on in here. "Now hurry on home before someone files a complaint of supposedly hearing four gun shots," he said, almost kindly. I didn't quite know how to feel about this man, but I turned on my heels, only to be met with two, huge, stocky men, equaling my size.

My eyes widened in shock as I took both of their body masses into consideration. One held a bat, the other a... _Mother fucking axe?_ That one swung first. The second one, the bald one with a bat, sidestepped me, and took a swing. I ducked out of both weapons' way, taking a step back. I pulled out a gun, only to have it slapped out of my hand by the force of a bat slamming against my wrist. I hissed in pain, but narrowed my eyes at him and pulled my fist back and threw it right into his seeming multiply twisted nose.

Blood squirted out instantaneously, and he slammed back into a wall. I turned just in time to see the Axe Man swing his arms around and throw all this weight into a move. I let out a strangled cry as I fell to my knees and allowed the man to be pulled by his own weight into the other man, his axe brushing Baldy's bicep.

Both not too bright, I realized, springing back to my feet and trying to find something else as a weapon. I picked up a glass carafe from the coffee table that sat next to the couch Raphael had been sitting on and slammed it against the wall, breaking it to long shards. I picked one up off the ground and rammed it into the man with the newly broken nose stomach. He lurched forward, coughing up blood. I elbowed him in the throat and he doubled over, pulling me down with him, making me miss the blade of the axe by two centimeters. I didn't have time to breathe a sigh of relief, but I made up for it by head butting the bald man.

I quickly overpowered him then, pushing him over, essentially kicking him while he was down. It always worked for me, I realized, taking in a sharp, painful breath of air when the man punched me in the gut. I was rendered at loss for air, so, taking no chances, Baldy under me pushed me off him and rolled over so that he was now on top of me.

I gasped as he kneed me harshly in the balls; in any scenario that was unfair. I cringed slightly, when suddenly; all of the weight of the man atop me fell onto me and nearly cut off all my air supply. I kicked him off of me, only to realize that the axe was stuck in his back.

My eyes widened in horror as I jumped off the ground, picking up a shard of glass. With his axe gone, the only alive man was now at loss. He searched frantically for a piece of glass, or possibly my discarded gun at his feet. But I wouldn't allow that. With a ferocious, federal growl that I frankly hadn't heard myself make in years, I rammed into the man, the piece of glass held so tightly in my hands that it cut the gripping skin.

I palmed him in the nose, grabbed a huge knot of his curly hair and jerked his face up so that I had perfect access to his throat, which was quickly penetrated by the piece of glass. He choked a couple more times before his eyes finally rolled back into his head and he stopped struggling in my arms. I sank to the ground with him, letting the man droop from my arms.

I looked at the mess that I created. I clicked my tongue as I stood up, a lump in my stomach forming. I swallowed painfully, my throat dry as a bone. I sucked in a deep breath at the sight.

_Wait_! I thought, swirling around. "Raphael!" I shouted. No one was there. The girl, Jasmine was it, pushed the door open and took a step in, pulling an earphone from her right ear.

She gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth. "Holy shit!" she screamed. My teeth gritted. I walked right up to her and grabbed her collar, lifting her off her feet.

"Who do you work for?" I asked, sounding like some sort of super secret service worker. I wanted to slam my head against the wall for saying such a cheesy line, but now wasn't the time for self-mockery, I decided.

Her eyes widened in shock, surprise, anguish. Pick and choose. This girl was an open book. Her mouth opened, but then closed, seemingly unable to form words in her mouth. "I-I!" she gulped, wetting her mouth.

"Speak!" I demanded, sounding nothing like who I really was.

"N-nobody! Nobody! I swear! Raphael... Raphael is my cousin! He asked me to watch the front!" she said, tears leaking out of her eyes.

My mind was so blank. I sucked in a deep breath. What was her last name? Could I find something out by knowing both their last names probably were shared?

"What was his name?" I asked, my voice lower this time, my grip on her collar releasing completely.

"Raphael?" she asked, looking up at me with big blue eyes, looking like a scared little child.

"Yes, Raphael, you–" I clenched my fists, trying to calm myself. I was so hyped up that I could probably chew on a brick right now. I looked at the far wall where a lone mirror stood. My leather jacket was ripped in several places and my hair was in complete disarray. I had a busted lip and there was blood all down my shirt. I wasn't completely sure if it was mine or someone else's, frankly.

Her lower lip quivered and she sniffled. "Raphael..." Her eyes widened in shock and she looked me in the eye. "I can't tell..." she lowered her voice to a whisper as she spoke, "I promised Ralph I wouldn't tell..." she said, breaking down and kneeling down to put her head in her hands, wailing now. "I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me! Please! I'm only twenty-five!" I half expected her to say that stupid line that foolish people use in corny movies, "_I'm too young to die!_" Thankfully, she didn't. I mean, if she had, that might've pushed me over edge and just pulled out my gun and shot her.

My gun!

I slapped my forehead stupidly. "Damn it!" I cursed. Jasmine looked up at me with hopeful eyes. I glared at her.

"I'm not going to kill you," I said and crossed my arms. I searched the room for my gun, not about to leave it here where it has my prints all over it. "But I have a task for you," I grunted out, lifting the Axe Man's body up so that I could pull my pistol out from under him, then placing it in it's place in my holster.

"What?" she asked eagerly. "Anything! I promise! _Anything_. Name it. Thank you so much for sparing me," she said, climbing shakily to her feet.

I looked around. "You need to clean this place up. We–I can't afford for cops or any officials sniffing around here. Or I'm sunk." I turned back to her and put my hand on her shoulder as she nodded. "And... I'm sorry for talking to you so harshly before. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, you see, just after fighting those guys... It stirred up some–"

Jasmine shook her head. "No! Stop. It's fine. I understand. Please, just go, I'll take care of everything here," she said taking a step from me and opening up a closet and pulling out a broom where she began to sweep up the glass. "Go!" she said.

I wanted to leave, but in a quick movement, I turned back to the girl and gave her a hug. She was surprised, but hugged me back. I sniffled a little. Now I realized why she made me feel so nostalgic.

She reminded me of my younger sister, Viktoria.

Unfortunately, as you know, she was blown to oblivion in a house fire a couple years back when Tasha was getting revenge on my family. I pulled away and rubbed Jasmine's dyed layered hair before I turned on my heel and left the room.

**Rose POV**

I woke up and glanced at the clock. What in hell made me wake up at such an ungodly hour? I mentally asked myself. Usually I just slept till the cows came home, but... It was... Three AM?

"Are you awake?" I asked Dimitri. He made no noise. He must still be asleep, I realized. I pulled up the covers and felt around for him. What surprised me was that... He wasn't there. My eyes bulged out of my head as I shot up, nearly killing myself in the process. I cringed and placed a hand on my swollen belly. "Jesus," I whispered.

I took a glance around, but found no Dimitri. I craned my neck so that I could check in the bathroom... But no, nor anywhere else in the room. At this, I became a little worried. I slid my legs over the side of the bed, and right as I did, I heard the softly opening of the front door. It then quickly closed right after.

Okay, that was a little more than coincidental. I slid on some fluffy slippers and left the room, as silently as I could. Unfortunately, since I'm so goddamned heavy, I couldn't help the creaks in the stairs. But also, the house was old. So I didn't blame it completely on myself.

I flipped on the lights and jumped out. "Dimitri!" I shouted in alarm.

There he stood, his head in his hands. His clothing was ripped, one of the sleeves torn off his leather jacket. His T-shirt was tattered and had blood stains. His jeans looked the same. I gasped as I walked right up to him.

"W-what happened?" I asked. Millions of thoughts ran through my head. Did he go somewhere? Was he cheating on me? Did someone break in? What the hell is going on? "Tell me!" I insisted.

Dimitri dropped both his hands. A purple bruise had formed on his cheek, his lip was busted, and a few other scratches with a bit of blood dripped out of his other cheek. My eyes widened considerably. "Jesus!" I shout-whispered.

I jumped back in alarm, but Dimitri caught me by grabbing my wrists and grasping them tightly. My teeth chattered and a shudder ran down my spine at the feeling of his icy hands. My face contorted to one of utter shock and bewilderment, as well as fury and horror.

"Rose," he said calmly. I broke away from him.

"You... You got into another fight," I said, dropping my eyes and looking anywhere but at him. I gulped, crossing my arms over my bump. "Didn't you?" This time I looked him square in the eye. "Tell me the truth, damn it!"

This time he gulped. He cleared his throat and looked all around the room, as if there might be some excuse if he looked hard enough.

I clenched my teeth. "Dimitri," I said, one of my eyes twitching. "Tell me exactly what happened, right this instant!"

"I..." Dimitri started his voice calm and collected, but his eyes told otherwise. He looked tired, as well as haunted and even a bit anxious. "I went out a few hours ago."

That thought of him fucking some other girl came to mind. I ground my teeth together and put one hand over my belly. "And...?" I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Plus, I didn't know the truth yet, so it was best not to jump him with ideas of a lonely, jealous wife.

"And I was walking around when I saw–"

"Let me guess," I interjected. "You couldn't sleep?"

Dimitri's eyes widened at this comment, and he shrugged. "It was a mixture of things. I just woke up and felt like... You know, going out."

After he said this, something white and crumpled fell out of his pocket. We both watched it fall to the ground. We both glanced at each other before we began to scramble for it. Dimitri, being much more nimble and faster one in general, snatched it up and pushed it back into his pocket.

I glared at him and stuck my hand out. "Present it to me," I said, fury lacing my voice. "Show it to me," I demanded.

Dimitri glared at me in returned, but like a stubborn child, took his time to fish it out and then slap it down in my hand. I held it between my fingers and un-crumpled it, trying to make sense of it.

All I could read was an address and then a time. Then the words... A time, and then: _Sharp_! was scrawled onto the paper. I glanced at it one last time before looking back up at him. I gasped, shaking my head.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?"

Right after I said that, I realized that everything I had been saying was demanding and not very understanding. I had just been pointing my finger, saying you did this, you did that, and not even listening to what he had to say. When I realized this, I calmed down, sniffling a bit. Ultimate shock and betrayal shown obviously on my features.

Dimitri's glare completely disappeared. He, instead, looked at me with surprise and utter confusion. "I'm sorry, _what_? You think I'm cheating on you? With _who_?"

I shrugged still calm and not trying to change that. "How am I supposed to know about any of your secret hook-ups?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

His glare returned. "Don't ever accuse me of sleeping with someone else. You know that I love you and that I would never, ever betray you like that. I'm not that man, Rose."

At this, I broke out crying again. I personally was blaming all these emotions on being pregnant. Dimitri softened considerably, and wrapped his arms around me. "Roza, Roza, please. I didn't mean to come out so harsh. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"There's something y-you're not t-telling me," I said, my words being interrupted by my hysteric sobbing and hiccuping.

"There's nothing going on. Please, believe me, Roza."

I gasped as I felt even more tears spring to my eyes. "You're lying!" I sobbed, feeling a lone tear leak out. "And I know it! It's futile to lie to me, Dimitri, and you know it, don't you?" I said, clutching my stomach. Sharp pains stabbed me, but I ignored them. I guessed they were just from the stress he was causing me.

"You're doing something behind my back. Maybe it's not sleeping with someone, but I know you're doing something you're not supposed to. Tell the truth." I broke the embrace and looked him in the eye. He faltered, and I stuck my finger in his face. "Aha! I saw that, there is something!"

Something inside of me sent a jolt of unwanted pain. "Ah!" I grunted, doubling over. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and took my hand.

"Roza? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked, terror in his voice.

"Nnngh," I moaned my back suddenly full of excruciating pain. And then I felt the warmth of liquid running down my legs. I gasped from the feeling of it.

And suddenly... I just happened to, um, pee, all over the floor. My cheeks turned rosy and I looked away from Dimitri. "Oh God. I think… shit!"

"Roza–"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Dimitri! My water just broke! Get me to the goddamned hospital; I'm having a baby!"

_To Be Continued..._

Chapter five! Well that was a speedy update, wasn't it? You guys gotta give me some credit for that.

Okay, so updates: Siberia is coming out sometime tomorrow. I'm cutting the last chapter in half since it equated to, like, eleven K. So part one will be out soon. And then, I'm working on a cute little one shot, so be expecting that soon. After that will probably be another Thorns chapter. Babiesssss!

Review please, I want at least twenty if you want me to update. ;) Yeah I play like that.


	6. Pain in the Ass Procedures

Chapter Six

**Last Time:**

_Something inside of me sent a jolt of unwanted pain. "Ah!" I grunted, doubling over. Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and took my hand._

_"Roza? What's wrong? Is it the baby?" he asked, terror in his voice._

_"Nnngh," I moaned my back suddenly full of excruciating pain. And then I felt the warmth of liquid running down my legs. I gasped from the feeling of it._

_And suddenly... I just happened to, um, pee, all over the floor. My cheeks turned rosy and I looked away from Dimitri. "Oh God. I think… shit!"_

_"Roza–"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Dimitri! My water just broke! Get me to the goddamned hospital; I'm having a baby!"_

**Currently:**

**Dimitri POV**

Holy shit, like, all the thoughts that raced through my mind at that second... Wow. I blinked a couple times before I sized her up and down, placing her hand in mine. "We've got to get you to the hospital!" I screamed. Rose looked like she had a snappy reply on her lips, but I beat her to it.

I picked her up bridal-style, effectively shutting her up, and grabbed my car keys off of the counter. I raced from the kitchen to the front door, opening and slamming the door after me. A small smile tugged at my lips, and I knew that the events soon to come would be entertaining ones.

**-A Day Later-**

I woke up the next morning feeling extremely tired, uncomfortable, and a bit hungry. I tried to stretch, but as I moved my arm, I felt Rose's head twitch. She made a quiet moan, and I froze completely. That's right– how could I forget? I'm a father, finally.

_Flashback_

"Push Roza! Push… You're almost there, baby, I can see the head," I cried in excitement. Jesus... This was really happening! She screamed out as she began to bear down to push again. Rose had been pushing for twenty minutes already. She was sweating and numerous tears leaked from her bloodshot brown eyes.

"Dimitri, I can't… I'm so tired…" she breathed as she squeezed my hand tight. Labor had been going on for hours, and when I say hours, it's seriously been like _seven hours_. I had no clue whatsoever of the time and to tell the truth, I really didn't care at this point. All that was on my mind was my wife about to have my son. The last thing I wanted was for this pain to continue within her.

"You can do it Roza," I said in a gentle voice, wrapping my larger hand around hers. "Take a deep breath, love, I know you can do it," I encouraged as I kissed away the tear that slid down her cheek. She cringed as the next contraction hit, then continued to cry out in pain.

"Alright, Rose! Last time. One good push and the baby is out," the doctor said enthusiastically from between her legs. A surge of anger enveloped me. I wanted to be the only one reserved for that spot. But now wasn't the time to feel jealous; I was a doctor myself. "Take a big deep breath and push hard…"

"Ah!" This time she pushed so hard, her face turned beet-red. Suddenly, I heard it. The first cries of my baby boy. My head snapped in the direction of the sweet sound. And there he was–a slimy, white, and wrinkled screaming mess. I was stunned at the very sight. Surprisingly, I found him to be absolutely beautiful. My heart slammed against my rib cage and my eyes blurred. I was speechless as I swallowed dryly. The nurse wiped him down as he cried and then she walked over to me and placed him in my arms.

She smiled brightly as she met my eyes. "It's a beautiful baby boy."

At that point, tears streamed down my face from just looking into that little yet perfect face. His small, delicate fingers reached out and wrapped around my pinky finger. My heart clenched as I fell in love with my baby boy right then and there.

_End of Flashback_

Gazing lovingly down at my new family, I couldn't help the sharp prick of tears in my eyes. One by one, the little droplets began a stream down my face. It felt like a small shard of glass was being pulled out of my heart every second I watched Rose and little Nikolai sleep like the dead.

Nikolai being not even a day old was the most handsome thing I'd ever seen. His eyes hadn't opened up yet, and they were the biggest mystery– which traits would dominate? Rose's beautiful, soft yet fierce hazel eyes? Or my darker, calm and calculating chocolate brown eyes.

Otherwise, his swirl of hair, what little of it there was, was thick and dark. Like Rose's it was brown with darker streaks in the midst of it. Nikolai's skin was pale like porcelain, with full lips and a button like nose. He had long, dark lashes, and as I watched them, I waited for them to flutter up and show me how his eyes looked.

I glanced at the plain illuminated clock on the wall and read seven twenty five. I heard faint distant noises, but mostly the annoying beeping noise of Rose's heart monitor. Often there was the light tap of feet outside our room, and then sometimes random talking. We were on the higher floors, in the maternity ward, so we didn't have to deal with listening to any unfortunate people rushing into the hospital.

A quiet knock on the door caught my attention. Rose stirred, but thankfully didn't rouse. A male nurse walked in and gave me a silent wave. He adjusted his glasses on his nose as he looked at a clipboard.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Belikov? Excited to be a father?" he asked in a low whisper. A proud grin grew on my face in reply just hearing the words 'father'. "I've yet to experience it, but by the look of your, excuse my language, shit-eating-grin all night, I can tell it's great." I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but he made it easy by turning around and looked at Rose's monitors before swiftly leaving the room.

"Hey daddy," came Rose's hoarse voice beside me. I propped my head up on my hand as I gazed down at her. Her eyes were still closed, but she had a content look on her face.

"Hello, mommy," I replied, kissing her closed eyelids. She cracked a grin and looked up at me with her brilliant eyes. I couldn't help but feel a little thrilled at the way she looked at me. For some reasons, it felt like everything was beginning all over again. "How do you feel?"

Her response was immediate. "Like shit. Honestly. Go pull that plug. I dare you."

I snorted and kissed her nose. "Get some more sleep. You'll feel better later."

"I want to go home. Can you argue with that gay male nurse and let him sign me out early? I'm dying to sleep in my own bed. Sleep with you for God's sake," she joked, meeting my eyes and biting her lower lip.

"I would like nothing more..." I trailed my fingers from her temple to her jaw line, halting at her chin where I gently tipped it up so our lips could brush. "But seriously. You need to sleep." She gave me a pointed look, like she wanted to argue some more. "I promise if you'll sleep, I'll talk to the gay male nurse. But I don't think he has the final call; I think your doctor has to see you," I said with a smirk.

She sighed an exasperated sigh. "Ugh. Fine." An amused spark in Rose's eye caught my attention, but she quickly yawned and fell back into a deep sleep. I inhaled a deep, content breath. I bit my lower lip, thinking about how our life will be once Nikolai gets acquainted to our family. I was excited.

**-Lissa POV-Later-**

I chewed on my finger nails. "Hurry up, Christian! We're going to be late!" I cried, eyeing the rear view mirror to see my two little angels in their car seats. They both looked unhappy. I couldn't help but pout at them.

Christian slid his hand into mine. "Shh... Calm down, Lissa. It's going to be okay. We're going to get there on time. Judging by the time, Rose is probably still sound asleep." I glanced at the clock. Half past noon. Yeah, he was probably right. Especially with being tired as hell from just having a baby the night before... Oh God, I swear, no more kids for me. Those two in the back are getting no more siblings. I cannot stand squeezing anything else out of me.

When we made it to the hospital, I rushed out, the loose curls in my hair bouncing up and down as I moved. Christian had hardly parked the car and I was already digging in the back seat, unbuckling Raine. Christian called out in alarm as he finally cut the engine and got out on his side.

"Sorry babe," I sent him an apologetic smile, "but my sister just had a baby. There's no way in hell you can expect me to be calm about this," I said as I pulled Raine out and pressed her tightly to me. Christian did the same on the other side, but with Anthony. He slammed the door behind him and opened the trunk. Tons of balloons bounced out, but stayed restrained thanks to the little purple weights they were tied to. Raine giggled and clapped her hands while Anthony began pulling at his fathers' hair. Damn, if only I had a camera right now.

"Ah mother fudge, Christian. We forgot the camera!" I shrieked as that thought went through my mind. I groaned in annoyance. How could I forget? The four of us set for the hospital doors after my little outburst. It was a big, and certainly a fancy, hospital. The big glass doors opened for us automatically as we approached. We went to reception first.

"Hi. We're Christian and Lissa Ozera. We're here to visit Rose Hath– Belikov? She's in the maternity ward." I nearly tripped on her new last name. It was still weird, and she still demanded to be called Hathaway, though I knew she internally was in love with her new last name. That's pretty much how I am now, Lissa Ozera. Although it's been almost a year, it's still strange.

The woman nodded and handed us our visitor badges and we continued on our journey to the sixth floor. Once on the correct level, I took a deep breath before opening the door. Christian looked at me, smirking of course, and I wanted to slap him. I couldn't help the tears in my eyes. This was emotional! "Shut up!" I said, though grinning now.

Christian pressed the door open. Dimitri, Rose, and their new son came into view. Surprisingly enough, Rose was awake. Dimitri was on the bed beside Rose, hovering over the left side of her like the protective man he is. His arm was wrapped around Rose and the baby in a fatherly way. The tears rushed out of my eyes and I'm sure all the mascara I had applied before leaving was streaming down my cheeks. I knew I shouldn't have...!

"Rose!" I couldn't help but scream. I felt like an ass the next second, realizing I just woke the baby up. It was bright in the room, and the sun streamed in through the window that covered the whole far side of the room. The room was by no means large, but definitely roomy for a hospital. I was betting Dimitri had a hand in that.

Rose's face fell, and tears welled up in her eyes just like mine. Dimitri looked up and met my eye, then Christian's with a surprised look on his face. "Liss..." she hoarsely said just above a whisper.

I rushed over to her bedside, wishing I could hug her and kiss her, but just settled on kneeling and pressing my hand to her cheek. "I'm so happy for you..." I mumbled. "This is brilliant!"

Rose smiled a million-watt smile and glanced up at Dimitri who looked down at her at the exact second. Their lips met slowly and then turned back to me. The cutest fucking thing I've ever seen!

A short knock came at the door, and a man made his way in, a big smile on his face. He entered with a clipboard, and checked out the monitors silently. Dimitri got off the bed. "Can I talk to you for a second...?" he wondered. The man whirled around and nodded, a smile still plastered to his lips. The two walked out of the room, passing Christian and Anthony and the huge hoard of balloons in the process.

Christian then approached Rose. They exchanged a couple words before her son awoke. Rose sat up and positioned him on her lap. My cell started ringing in my pocket, and not wanting to bother Rose, I whirled around and left the room.

I looked up to see Dimitri and the male nurse down the hall a bit... Talking. Well, that's to put it plainly. Despite Dimitri being a good twenty feet from me, I could hear his condescending and threatening tone. The nurse was practically hiding beneath his clipboard. He nodded consecutively and scurried off in the opposite direction with wild eyes.

Dimitri turned to me and smirked. "Hey Lissa," he said and brushed past me into the room. I shook my head. I'm just going to pretend I didn't see any of that. My mind returned to the present and I pulled my phone out. Oh. Mia.

"Hellooo Mia?" I said in a singsong voice.

"Hey can you tell me the address to the hospital Rose is at?" she asked, and I swear, I could practically see her examining her nails rather than really listening to me.

"I don't know it," I told her. Well, no shit I know it, but do I really feel like opening up my maps app on my iPhone and looking for it? Eh...

Mia scoffed. "Well sure you do. It's on your maps app; I know it is."

I rolled my eyes. "One moment."

**Dimitri POV**

"The nurse said he would get the doctor right away," I said as I entered the room. Christian was sitting idly with Anthony on his lap and a million balloons beside him. I sat down on the bed beside Rose and kissed her on the forehead. I eyed her when I pulled away. "You look nervous."

As if just to prove my suspicion, Rose bit her lower lip and cuddled Nikolai closer. "I am. You see, Abe..."

No sooner did she say his name did he barge in. Well... Wow.

Sydney in tow, the two of them took one look at Rose and raced towards her. They both had tears in their eyes. "My baby had a baby!" Abe hollered. "Let me hold him," he demanded, looking like an eager child. Rose took a deep breath and looked over at me wearily, as if to ask, 'Should I?'

"I don't feel good about this," Rose muttered as she sat up in a sitting position and cradled Nikolai. She glared at her father before she handed her son off to Sydney. Sydney, after all, is a doctor, or nurse in the very least.

Sydney looked as if she were in heaven. She cooed to the baby and held her tightly to her. "I've never delivered a baby before," she said, looking up into Rose's big brown eyes. "He's definitely very healthy, and wow, what a looker."

"That," Abe raised a hand in the air, "would be my doing, thank you very much."

"Oh, shut up, old man," Rose growled, rolling her eyes and sending me a sympathetic look. I merely inhaled a deep breath and looked over to Abe.

"I think your nickname is more suiting now, since you are a grandfather now," I said, smirking at my father-in-law who only glared at me. Christian hid his chuckle as he pretended to be looking outside a window.

"Christ, I'm only forty-three! Rose, you're having kids too young," he said, turning to his shocked daughter.

"History repeats itself, that's all I can say," Rose said, holding her hands up. "And, Jesus dad, you're one to talk."

Abe looked a little taken aback when Rose addressed him as dad, and his eyes softened up a little bit. He smiled kindly and bent down to kiss Rose. "I'm just glad my daughter is safe," he admitted, looking at her lovingly, a look that was certainly reciprocated from Rose.

Not even a second later, Lissa burst in with an out of breath Mia and Eddie following close behind. Mia was already crying. So when she rushed over, tears were spilling all down her face and down her front.

I eyed her. "How did you get in so quickly?" I asked curiously. I happened to hear Lissa announce Mia's name as she answered the phone when I walked into the room.

Mia breathlessly glanced over at me and sneered. "I just screamed 'My girlfriends' having a baby!', and they totally did not put up any restraint. Except for this one big guy, but I ducked..." her eyes drifted off, as if she were remembering a distant memory. She snapped out of it and returned her gaze to Rose. "I'm so proud of you!" she hollered and took Rose's face into her hands. She kissed her lips repeatedly, then finally pulled back and hugged the daylights out of Rose. By the end of her PDA, Rose was coughing.

"Love you too," Rose said in between coughs. "Where is my baby?" she asked, glaring at person from person. Eddie had the baby, and reluctantly handed Nikolai over to Rose and she smiled warmly at him.

"What did you name him?" Christian asked, Anthony no longer in his arms, but in Lissa's. Everyone looked at Rose and I expectantly. We exchanged a look before Rose spoke.

"Nikolai," she said in the warmest, softest, most affectionate voice I'd ever heard. I looked down at her with adoring eyes as our lips met quickly. Everyone looked to me for assistance when I returned my eyes to the group.

I shrugged. "In English, the name is roughly Nicholas," I explained. "Or Kolya, a diminutive," I explained. "Moĭ dragotsennyĭ novorozhdennogo syna," I breathed in Russian. _My precious newborn son_. Rose looked up at me, a breathtaking smile on her plump lips. I Looked back up at everyone, and the confusion on all their faces, besides Abe and Sydney who were gazing proudly at us, made me want to take Rose and Nikolai in my arms and escape. Where? Only God knows. But just away from the watching eyes, and into the comfort of our own home.

"I've never seen something so cute!" Mia squealed in excitement. She turned to Eddie. "Let's have a baby!" she said. Eddie looked down at her like she had three heads.

"I can hardly contain you the way you are. Think of the way you'll be when you have all those pregnant-woman-hormone-things. I'd rather jump out the window of a skyscraper," he said bluntly. Mia pouted, and Eddie sent her a 'we'll talk about it later' look and a smirk.

Rose smiled at everyone warmly. "Dimitri, get my clothes. I want to get out of here," she said, examining the tubes connected to her arms, probably deciding which ones would hurt if she yanked them out. I sent her a dangerous look. Her shoulders slumped.

I smiled. "Go back to sleep," I said, leaning her back gently. "The doctor will be here soon." I looked apologetically at everyone in the room. "She needs more sleep, would it be okay if you came back later...?" I asked calmly, hoping my request wouldn't put anyone out.

They all made noises of understanding and such before they shuffled out, saying they would wait for my call. I turned back to Rose, who was leaning back against the raised bed with a sound asleep Nikolai in her arms. "Thanks," she admitted.

A few minutes later the doctor strolled into the room. I was really relieved to see her since Rose was so anxious to get out of here. She smiled at us sitting on the bed cuddled up together admiring our newborn protectively held in Roza's arms.

"How are you feeling, Rose?" The doctor asked as she picked up the chart that was on the end of the bed.

Rose grimaced before she lied and said, "Just fine." The doc smiled a knowing smile at her.

"I know you want out of here Rose, but I'm sorry to tell you its not quite time yet." Rose frowned at her words and looked up at me with an unhappy look. It killed me to see her unhappy, so I had to ask.

"Do you have an idea how much longer?" I questioned, hoping it would be soon for all our sakes. The doctor smiled brightly at me and nodded her head, looking over the chart.

"Well everything is looking pretty good on the charts, but Rose has some things to learn before she leaves. Has the lactation nurse been in to see you since you woke?" Rose and I both looked at her and shook our heads no.

"Okay, I will send her in immediately," she said decisively, clicking her tongue. "That little one needs to eat right away." She pointed at Nikolai. "Also I need to give you an exam to check your stitches, and a few other things before I can let you go home. To answer your question, Dimitri, typically you have at least a twenty-four hour stay after birth. And since Rose didn't have the baby until late last night she's not going to make it out of here today. So it looks like she's staying the night and can be discharged first thing in the morning as long as all is well at that time." A small smirk formed on her lips as she took in our disappointed faces.

"But…" Rose started to say. But the doctor held up her hand.

"Rules are rules, Rose. That's the way it is here in this hospital." Rose sagged in defeat and huffed unhappily again. Damn, it's going to be a long night. The doctor's beeper went off and she said she would be back in a little while to do the exam. She hurried out the door after a quick,"See you later."

The day was very busy with visits from all kinds of hospital people. First, the lactation nurse, who made us wake up the sleeping angel to feed him. But I have to say, seeing my wife breast feed my newborn son for the first time was… Well, I'm just going to say it: pretty hot. A turn on. But, it was also sensational, breathtaking, the most beautiful thing I think I'd ever seen.

I watched in awe as the nurse showed Rose how to hold Nikolai and how to get him to latch on correctly. It was simply incredible. Nikolai latched on like a pro, Roza flinched and hissed out in pain as his small, but apparently very strong mouth grabbed a hold of her. "Holy shit!" flew out of her mouth before she could even stop it. I laughed, but that was a mistake since she glared at me with evil eyes. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing.

The records department came in and filled out an arm long list of papers for his birth certificate, social security card, hospital records, his foot print and thumb print. It seemed like they would never leave. And Roza was exhausted; I could see it in her eyes she needed a break and to take a nap, but she knew if she wanted out of here first thing in the morning, then this stuff had to be taken care of.

Finally, we got to be alone for like two whole seconds and Nikolai woke up crying wanting to be changed and fed. As soon as we got him settled down they came and took him away for his first baby picture and all the weighing and measuring and whatever else. Wow, I never knew there was so much to do. We thought for a second that we would get a moment together, but nope. In walked all our visitors from last night.

Nikolai was back in just a few minutes and was passed around the room to all the visitors. He wasn't too keen on so many people because he started crying again. But as soon as he was in his mothers arms he settled down. I guess he was hungry because he started nuzzling her trying to find the source of food he had before. It was so cute I couldn't look away.

Rose decided she needed to feed him and everyone left so she could have some privacy, promising to see her at home tomorrow. I was glad to see them go, because we hadn't had a moment of peace since this morning. I mentally braced myself thinking that, most likely, that's the way it's going to be from now on.

Rose sighed in relief that everyone was gone, she looked extremely tired. She cursed as Nikolai took hold of her swollen breast and scrunched up her face like she might cry.

"Does it really hurt that bad, Roza?" I asked thinking it can't be that bad.

Her eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head she looked at me with a pained look. "Shit," she mouthed not saying it out loud and baring her teeth at me in a silent growl, but I got the message loud and clear. Obviously, it hurt like a bitch.

Finally…. Finally! The night came and I swear we were out before nine o'clock! Completely exhausted from the days' events.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Thank you Debra! Keep in mind that I'm only fourteen and I have no idea what I'm talking about... Pertaining to babies and birth. <strong>Dpower<strong> helped me out soo much, and I'm glad I have her!Okay, I want to say I'm sorry about updating so freaking late. It's finals week so that's pretty much the only reason I'm updating. So I'm going to work harder on updating. I love this story as much as you all claim to, but my plan for the story is a little weird and complex and I didn't completely think through how I wanted it to be, so it's hard. Okay, poll:

Should the Antagonist be a character already established in Vampire Academy, or a created by me character? And just know, she's not going to be MY character, so I'm not going to make her an annoying girl who suddenly becomes the center of attention. Okay, I HATE those. They ruin the whole story, because they become the story. hatehatehate.

So I really need some reviews. You guys have been great and I'm really grateful that everyone really likes this. It makes it ten times easier to write. Just as a heads up, I have around twenty chapters in mind. That may change, up or down. That's why suggestions are so welcomed. So, I want to thank **NellyRose1994**. So, if you're still reading this bs, REVIEW! sphanks.


End file.
